Unusual You
by GoinnGaGa
Summary: Jake I just want to be with you, I want it to be me and you til the end." He pleaded, tears swelling in his eyes. But I knew that it wasn't right for me to stay. I knew I had to go. "Edward I-...Good-bye"
1. Tell Me What Your Name Is

**Chapter One: Tell Me What Your Name Is**

A/N :Im sooooo Sorry for the like waaayyyy short Prologue! It was my first (and last) hahahaha I despise prologues!! Hahahaha…..so I guess I should explain a bit about the story. Umm…..it's titled after a Britney Spears song….its really pretty! Umm…..also every chapter will be named after a song that it is kind of based on. So…..yea. Here is chapter uno! Hahaha hope you enjoy it! Read and Review!

oxox

GoinGaGa

Disclaimer:I do not own anything Twilight……that all belongs to S.M.!!

* * *

Tell Me What Your Name Is……

Edwards POV

"Edward!" My sister Alice called out as she jumped onto my queen size bed. She was only older than me by a few months, but the way she acted made it seem as though I was years older than her. "Waaaaake upppp!!"

My objections were muffled by the blanket covering my face.

"Whaaaaaat? I caaant hear yooouuu!" She ripped the blankets off of me, throwing them on the floor.

"I said GO AWAY!" I scoweled at her, shivering as the cold morning air reached my body.

She giggled as she waved away the air by her nose, "Dayum! Hahaha. Your breathe is stank!" She began cackling uncontrolably when she saw the face I gave her.

"How can someone possibly have sooo much energy so early in the morning? Whats your secret?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh ya know! Just a bump of speed when I wake up! Keeps the energy up!" She joked ,"Not really! And besides its not even early!" She announced as she danced over to the curtains that covered the one window in my room. "Seee! Sun……" she frowned when she saw the rain clouds forming "or rain." She reclosed the curtains.

" Not early!?" I looked at the clock to prove my point," Its only 10:12!"

"Exactly! Its not early at all!" She marched over to my iPOD dock sitting ontop of my dresser, pushing the play button on my iPOD.

Bad Romance by Lady Gaga filled the room.

"So get ready! Cuz we have alotta work to do for tonight!" she continued and began singing along with Lady Gaga.

"What the hell is there to set up for? Todays not anything special. So nothings happening tonight!" I asked bitterly as I walked towards the my bathroom.

She stopped dead in the middle of copying Lady Gaga's choreography, "What."

"I said wha-"

" No no. I heard you. I just….cant believe that you forgot that its new years eve!"

"Shut your mouth!" I nearly yelled as I stood in the doorway of the bathroom, "I totally forgot!"

"Oh really. Wow. Im so glad that you could solve that mystery with your amazing detective skills." She commented sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes as I fully entered the bathroom, turning on the shower, stripping, and then jumping in.

As the water rinsed over my body, I felt a sense of being content. I was free of all the things that had been haunting me. It was just me………and Lady Gaga ofcourse.

* * *

**"Just then it came as a surprise, when I looked into your eyes. Never thought Id walk up to a guy, but here I go."**

-Ciara

As I walked down the stairs of the house, my hands burried in the pockets of my Aeropostale hoodie, I began wondering why we had to begin preparing so early. But my thoughts were answered when I walked into the kitchen to see Rosalie, my sister in law, cooking.

"Look who finally decided to join in on the festivities!" Rosalie announced, not even looking in my direction.

I looked around the kitchen to see what she had decided to cook.

Too much. All four burners on the stove were being used to cook whatever was in the shiny silver pots. A turkey was being seasoned by Alice. Rosalie was mixing batter, for what I assumed was to be a cake. The only person that I didn't see helping was my older brother, Emmet.

"Rose why are you cooking so much food?" I asked as I walked over to where she stood.

"Well I invited some people over! Soooo I decided that I should cook! And so here I am!" She smiled at me, never taking a second to stop mixing the batter.

"How many people?" I asked, because if I know Rosalie Culled-Hale like I think I do, then this is just the beginning. There would be morefood.

"Two!" she sang happily as she finaly stopped mixing.

I looked at her with disbelief as she walked across the kitchen," two people?!"

"Yup yup!" she giggled as she pulled a silver cake tin out of a cupboard, "Well actualy its three people. Bella is inviting a friend of hers. How exciting!" she squeeked.

"Who is the other person?"

"Thaaaaat would be my new boy toy!" Alice chimmed in as she closed the oven, after placing the turkey inside.

"Ya know Alice, do ya ever think that the reason you cant keep a man is because you refer to them as boy toys?"

"That's impossible! I mean look at you! You've never called a man your boy toy and your single to! So ha! But that's enough about you Eddie! His name is Jasper and I expecting you to be nice! And NO EMBARRASING STORIES ROSE!" she shouted the last part for emphasis.

Rose giggled, "Now now! What kind of sister-in-law would I be if I did that? Hmm?"

Alice laughed, "An ordinary one. But don't lump with the rest! Be original!!"

They giggled. I couldn't help but smile when I saw how close they were. How all four of us were so close. Rosalie had been with us since me and Alice were kids. Emmet fell in love with her in high school, and vice versa. They married as soon as they graduated. I never really thought that high school sweethearts ever worked out, but they made it all seem so easy. In a way, Em and Rose are like mine and Alice's parents. They were there when ours were gone.

"Oh my goodness!" Rose exclaimed, pulling me out of my thoughts, "What could be taking Em so long with the music?" She questioned as she exited the kitchen and entered the living room.

"Three…two…one…" Alice counted down

"Push play! Now! Do it!" We heard Rose shout as soon as Alice finished counting.

" Im doing it! Nothings happe- oh." Emmet and Rose walked into the kitchen laughing.

"He-hahaha-forgot to turn it on!" she managed to say between laughs. Me and Alice then saw what was so funny and began laughing along with them.

"Okay okay! Enough! Lets just finish the cooking all right?" Emmets voice broke through the laughter.

Just as we began to work again, the music finaly began playing. It was "Frozen" by Tami Chynn. Rose and Alice began singing along.

"Another day another way to make me feel right! Im so dependent on your love im caught in your high!" Alice was good, but nothing compared to Rosalie. "Frozen Im frozen Im frozen Im frozen! Baby you know that im stuck on your love!"

Me and Em laughed at the duo. Then I turned to look at him and asked, "So what do yall need help with?"

* * *

"**I don't wana waste your time, I just wana make you mine. Wana play with you all night. So tell me what your name is."**

** -Ciara**

Jakes POV

I looked myself over in the mirror to make sure that I looked okay to go to dinner with Bella at the Cullen house.

My hair was spiked. Teeth were white. I wore a black long sleeve button up shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone with my sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I also wore a pair of jeans and black converse. I hope im not to dressed up….or what if im to casual? Well its too late now. Its already like 8:50….oh well.

I walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs and into the living room. There I saw my little sis Rebecca watching tv.

"You just missed Jennifer Lopez perform!" she informed

I smiled at her, "Aw what! Whatd she sing?" I plopped down onto the couch next to her to see the ball drop in New York.

"Louboutins, Waiting For Tonight, and Lets Get Loud! And on top of all that! She managed to stay off the floor!" she giggled

"Hey! Jenny made that shit look like it was part of her choreography!" we laughed then there was a knock at the door. As I answered it I saw Bella wearing her usual, jeans and, vans, and an old flannel with a jacket.

"Dang sexy! Who you trynna impress?" she joked when she saw me. We laughed and I kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Bella!" Rebecca waved.

"Hey Becks!" she returned the greeting. She went and hugged her, "No plans tonight?"

"Nah. Cant be out there yellin up a storm! Itll mess up my vocals!"

"Why don't you come with me and Jake? Were just going to go hang with some close friends of mine."

"Oh I wouldn't wana intrude on your guys' plans."

"Whaaaat? Becks! Go get dressed! Youre coming with us." She ruffled Beckys long black hair.

"Okay!" She giggled as she jumped up excitedly to go change.

" Aww look who got a heart for christmas!" I joked with Bells.

"Whatever! Becks is like my lil sis too ya know!.....How is she doing?"

"Shes alright…..still shaken up. I don't think that she wants to accept the fact that hes gone."

"Hmm…..Im so sorry."

* * *

At The Cullen House……

"I hope its okay that I brought another friend with me." Bella said, making sure that it was okay that she brought Becky. It was kinda too late for that now. I mean we were already sitting at the dinner table.

"Oh Bella! Don't be ridiculous! Any friend of yours is always welcome here. Alice…..what happened to Jasper?"

"HE CANCELED!" She shouted. Mental not to self…..shes wayyyyy to energetic.

"Aww…..sorry to hear that. Anyways! Go see whats holding your brother up there!" Rosalie told Alice.

Alice left the room, to go up the stairs. Emmet and Rosalie began bringing out the trays of food. My eyes widened after they brought out tray after tray. Bowl after bowl.

"Do you guys need help?" I offered

"Oh no. Thanks for asking though. This is the last of it anyways." Emmet answered in his deep husky voice. He placed a cake, with chocolate frosting and strawberries on top, on the table.

Alice came bouncing back down the stairs, ya know for someone who just got stood up she was awfuly cheerful, and sat down with everyone else, except Rosalie who stood in front of her chair.

"Something wrong babe?" Emmet asked.

"Nope! Just thinking of how lucky I got! If Jasper woulda came then I don't think we woulda had enough food!" she giggled as she sat down and scooted forward.

"Rose are ya kidding?" A new voice joined the conversation. The voice was like inst-crack for my ears. I wanted to hear it again. It was like hearing a Lady Gaga song for the first time. Amazing.

When I saw the bronze haired boy who it belonged to….i was left breathless. He looked angelic. Pale skin, hazel eyes that pulled you in, and could peer into your soul if they wanted to. Then his lips, all plump and pink. He was pullin a Keri Hilson, turnin me on.

"Im sure that theres enough food. Theres so much we could feed Africa for years." He laughed as he sat down. The laugh was even sweeter than the voice.

"Well I don't know about everyone else here but Im starved, so without further distractions, lets eat!" Emmet announced and everyone began eating.

I couldn't help but stare at him while I ate. It was weird. Nobody had said his name, so hes like a stranger. But he gave me that butterfly feeling in my stomach. I bit my lip to keep the words, "Whats your name?" from escaping my mouth. Then his eyes met mine and the butterflies multiplied. Then he flashed me a smile, and the butterflies multiplied like bunnies. I didn't think the feeling would ever go away. I looked away as my jeans began getting increasingly tight. I felt his hazel eyes linger on.

"So Rebecca, you graduated high school last year? Rosalie asked

"Yeah, I was soooo excited!" she answered enthusiastically

"Oh that's great! I'm sure your parents were really proud!" Rosalie's eyebrows furrowed as she saw Becky's face drop, "Did I say something?

I squeezed Becky's hand underneath the table, "Our-uh well our dad, Billy, passed away two years ago. Our mom died giving birth to Becky." I explained and shifted my vision from Rosalie, to look at my dinner table eye candy. His eyes looked remorseful, full of grief and sadness.

"I'm so sorry" Rosalie and Emmet both apologized.

"It's fine. Don't even worry about it. You didn't know. It's cool" I smiled still squeezing Becky's hand.

"Sooooo….how about that Jennifer Lopez huh?" Bella asked trying to lighten the mood as well as try to kill the awkward silence.

"Oh my baby Jesus! I was going crazy when she was singing Waiting For Tonight!" Alice squealed.

"Riiiiiight!?" Becky finally smiled again as she spoke.

Everyone laughed, and the small talk continued smoothly throughout the rest of dinner.

* * *

"Two…one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we all screamed.

Rosalie opened her third bottle of wine, she was totally smashed. Emmet had stopped after the first bottle.

Bella and Alice began dancing to Just Dance by Lady Gaga. Soon Rosalie and Emmet were dancing to.

I noticed that the no name angel wasn't anywhere to be found. I was craving a piece of that chocolate cake that I saw earlier so I made my way to the kitchen.

"WOOOOOH! I LOVE THIZ ZONG!" Rosalie slurred as I entered the kitchen.

To my surprise he was there, eating a piece of the cake that I had been craving. He turned and smiled at me.

"Hey." He greeted.

"H-hey. Happy new year?" What the fuck? Why did I say it like I was asking a question? Ugh! Keep it together Jake.

He giggled a little bit, placing his slice of cake on a counter. "To early to tell if it's gonna be a good one or not. Your name is Jake right?"

"Well its Jacob, but my friends call me Jake….so yeah."

"So you're the one that Bella is always gushing about."

"Well that depends on what you've heard."

He giggled again, good. He keeps laughing.

"Well, if I remember correctly she said you were tall dark and handsome."

"Oh yeah, that's me." We laughed.

DAYUM JAKE! SMOOTH!

"Hey what're you gonna be doing tomorrow?....or well later. I keep forgetting its morning." He smiled.

"Don't trip, im probably gonna be doin it to. And im not doin anything later…why whats happening?"

"Well me and Bella were thinking about goin around town….maybe to the beach or something tomorrow….consider yourself invited." He smiled

"Well! Im honored. Sounds fun." I laughed a lil, still trying to play it cool.

"Coolness. Oh, gimmie your cell." As instructed, I handed it over to him.

He handed it back to me as he began leaving the kitchen, "C'mon. We should get that bottle away from Rose before she starts acting like she works at the Coyote Ugly Bar." He laughed as he walked out.

Before I rejoined the group, I looked at my screen. `Edward' was the highlighted contact. I smirked.

Edward huh?

A/N: OH MY SHITBALLS! MY HANDS ARE FRIGGIN FREEZING RIGHT NOW! My house is like freezing and it started hurting to type a while back. Hahahaha Im watchin Tropic Thunder….this movie is a mess! Hahahaha anyways! Yea so theres chapter one! I hope people like it! Oh and chapter one Is based on the song Tell Me What Your Name Is by Ciara…really pretty song! Hahaha sooo that's it. Ill have Chapt 2 up a.s.a.p. please review!

oxox

GoinGaGa


	2. Fragile

**Chapter 2:Fragile**

A/N: Soooo heres chapter two! Hahaha While I was writing this, I realized that I kinda didn't have a plan for this story, but at the same time I did. Its like I knew what I wanted to happen, but when and how was a mystery to me. So now I know what songs I will be using for each chapter and how the things that I had planned will happen……organization isnt exactly my strong suit. Hahaha, soooo im happy that I got that done! And…..i hope that you enjoy this chapter! It was a bit hard for me to write so I hope it came out okay!

oxox

GoinGaGa

* * *

Fragile

Jakes POV

"No. Absolutley not Jake." Bella voiced her disagreement.

"But why?!" I demanded to know

"Because! Edward, he is just……really fragile right now." She began explaining, her expression becoming one of sadness. "He's just…….he is fragile okay?"

"Bells, seriously what would I do? Nothing!" I answered without giving her time to answer.

"Jake just, just drop it! Just don't do anything! Simple solution! Then i wouldn't have to explain and you wouldn't have to hear me nag!"

How did she know I was thinking about how annoying her nagging is!? "For your information I wasn't even thinking about your nagging. So ha!"

"Mhm. Sure. Just promise me that you wont try anything with Edward."

Oh my baby jesus in a wooden cradle. Why is she acting all crazy protective?

"Bells its not like Im some sex crazed womanizer…….or manizer. Whatever! My point is…..that Im not just gonna go for a one night stand! Im not that kinda guy! I want a relationship. So you wouldn't have to worry about me making him worse."

Why was he fragile, as Bella had seem to point out a million times before, anyway?

"Why is he fragile?" I decided to voice my question.

Bella's face dropped. "I cant say. That's his personal shit. If he wants you to know, then he will tell you, but I highly doubt that." She snorted, "Just know that he has been through some tough shit, and he's still trying to get over it."

"How bad is bad?"

"Jake, its not my buisness to tell." She gave me an apologetic look.

"Its cool, I understand." I yawned and stretched my arms up over my head. "Where is Edward anyway? He was supposed to meet us here like twenty minutes ago." I noted checking the clock on my cell.

We had been waiting at the park, where he told us he would meet up with us at. We had gotten here, even a little late, and he still hasn't shown up. We had found a bench and decided to wait there.

I turned to look at my bench buddy and saw that her facial expression was one filled with sadness.

"Hey," I poked her shoulder to get her attention, "you okay?"

"Hmm….why wouldn't I be?" she put on a fake smile.

"Lies! Bella I think that after all these years of friendship, you should know by now that you cant lie to me." I poked her shoulder again, "So you might as well tell me."

Her eyes met mine, as if she was searching for something inside of me.

"Jake…..the things that he has been through. They're horrible. I-I try so hard to make sure that they will never happen again. So…"

"Bella." I cut her off. "You know me. And so im sure that it is safe to assume that you know that I would never do anything to hurt him. So why are you trying so hard to-"

"Hey!" His angelic voice interrupted our conversation, "Sorry to keep you waiting so long…..is everything okay?" He trailed off of his apology when he noticed the tears forming in Bella's eyes.

I turned to smile at him, "Yeah, we're alright. Its just……some kid dropped a popsicle….and you know how our lil Bella here is about food."

He laughed and Bella narrowed her eyes at me, "Anyways. Enough about my fatass. What took you so long?"

"Well….." he turned slightly and I followed his line of vision to see Alice going down the slide of the jungle-gym like a maniac, "that."

I burst into laughter at the sight. When she was finished having her fun, she ran towards us at full speed.

"Heeeeeeellllllllllloooo!" She greeted, "Sorry to keep Eddie away! I had to persuade him to allow me to go!" she snickered.

"Whaddya mean by…..persuade?" Bella dared to ponder.

"Welllll I-"

"She told Rose to make me let her go." Edward explained.

"Geez Alice! You made it sound dirty!" Bella commented with a chuckle.

"Ew! That's so-ew! BLEH!" She began pretending to vomit.

Bella and I both burst into laughter. Edward even giggled at Alice's strang antics.

"Anyways! Am I the only one who is hungry here?" Edward changed the subject.

"I am! Starved!" I answered, the smile never leaving my face.

"That makes two of us!" Bella commented.

Alice however, stayed quiet. I noticed that she was staring at me curiously, like she was trying to search for something in me. Trying to figure something out.

"Well lets go eat then! Sound like a plan?" he suggested

"Well then lets go!" Alice chirpped, finally finished with her inspection.

I smiled, I could only wonder what her reasons were for staring at me like she did.

* * *

Edwards POV

Alice and I lingered behind as we made our way to a resturaunt. She said that she had wanted to talk to me about something. I was curious to know what it was but so far, she hadnt said anything yet. I was getting more and more anxious with every passing second.

Whenever Alice had to be a bit secretive about something, it had to be important. But what I couldn't figure out was what it could possibly be this time.

To pass the time I watched Jake walk in front of me. I watched his back mostly, and even caught small glances of his beautiful smile when he would turn to look at Bella. This made me jelous for some reason. Like, I wanted that smile to be mine. No one else should be allowed to see it but me. Why was I even thinking about it.

Even thinking about it made me feel like an idiot.

This would be a bad idea. I knew it when I first saw him at the New Year's party yesterday. He was going to be trouble for me. I was barley getting over everything that _he _had done to me.

"So like," Alice began, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Jake is like so like mad hot. Its crazy."

"What?" This totally came from left field. I didn't see this coming at all.

"Well he is!" she elbowed my side playfully, "You better get at that!"

"Wait wait wait. You want me to get with Jake?" I asked stunned. I had said it a tad too loud. How do I know this? Because, when I had finished my sentence, he turned (still walking backwards) to look at me, and ask,

"Did you say my name?" he asked with that smile on his face.

"W-what?" I asked, my face fully flushed red.

"Never mind. I think Im hearing things." He gave a sheepish look and turned back around.

Wow. Situation avoided. Phew. That couldve been disasterous.

"Wow. Its like there was a microphone right next to your mouth when you said that." Alice giggled, "And yes I do want you to try it out."

"What? Alice are you serious?" I asked, disbelief clear in my voice.

"Well why not? I don't see a problem with it."

"Alice….I really don't think that I could handle being heartbroken again."

"Do you seriously think that I would suggest this if I didn't think that he was a good guy?"

"Well….no"

"Exactly! So give it a try……okay?"

"……fine. I'll try. Im not going to promise anything though."

"But maybe……it would be better if he asked first."

"Asked?"

"Yea….ya know. Asks you out. It might help you if we wait for him."

"Yea….I guess so." My lips made a thin line on my face.

I was having an internal war with myself. Do I really try something with him? Or should I just…be his friend? Pros and Cons Edward! Think pros and cons!

Pro…he is, as Alice pointed out, mad hot. Pro…he hasn't really seemed to have a bad temper, well that's what Bella has told me. Pro…I cant really think of a single con.

That last one made me smile. Maybe he would be a good thing for me. He seems fun. Happy. I cant help but smile when Im around him. He is like this big bright star in my dark nights sky.

I wanted him. All I can do is just wait.

* * *

Jakes POV

Why was Alice torturing me like this? We had just got to a table then she grabs Bella and runs for the ladies room. Leaving me here with my own personal forbidden fruit.

It had been just one long awkward silence ever since they left. I didn't want to attempt anything because I didnt know what not to say. I didn't know what would be touchy subjects for him. So I waited for him to say something. But it seemed as though he was waiting for me.

"Soooo…" I tried to begin a conversation, "did Rosalie pass out last night?"

He snickered at the thought, "Well, after you and Rebecca left, she began….dancing on our dinner table…..then she fell off. So in a way, yes she did pass out."

We both laughed, but one question was still burning in my mind. How can this happy, seemingly care-free person, be fragile? Broken? I just don't get it. I don't see it.

"Hey do you mind if I ask something…..kinda personal?" I asked, cautious not to put to much pressure on him.

"I…guess so." He answered hesitently.

I think he knew what was coming.

"Bella had mentioned to me earlier….that you were fragile…..what did she mean? Because really, I don't see a fragile person when I look at you."

He smirked as she looked at his hands that were sitting in his lap.

"I uh…..can we just wait on that conversation for a bit. It's a real sensitive topic." He gave me an apologetic smile.

"Yea, don't even worry about it. I should probably apologize. Its really not my buisness."

"No its fine. You were curious I get it. But another time, I'll tell you. Promise." He smiled again.

"Okay. Another time then."

To bad I don't know when that time will be. When will we get this chance to talk again? I promised Bells that I wouldn't do anything. So I guess I just have to wait.

And wait, I will. I would wait until the worlds end for you. I know I barley know you, but I get this feeling when Im near you. Like I don't have to worry about anything. Because you make all my pain and sadness go away. And I love that about you.

* * *

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TIRED. Its 11:25pm and I stayed up just to type this. So I hope you like it. Please please Review! It totally makes my day when I see that people have reviewed. So make my day! Hahaha Please!! Ill love you forever! Oh and this chapter is based on the song Fragile by Delta Goodrem. Soo………….thats it. Please review.

oxox

GoinGaga


	3. Under My Skin I

**Under My Skin**

A/N:Heyy! So everyone got that email saying that this story got updated right? Ha sorry bout that! I updated Hearts Desire…..or so I thought! Hahaha sorry bout that! So…..i HOPE that yall will like this chapter. Somethin sexy in this one. To show my appreciation! This chapter is based on Under My Skin by Sarah Connor. I know that a korean group did it to and people may like that version better….but I just think that a female sounds sooooo amazing and SEXY singing it! This song like spoke to me! Like it started playing and then BAM! Here is the end resault!!

oxox

GoinGaGa

DISCLAIMER FOR THE REST OF THE STORY:Mrs Meyer owns all twillight! I don't own anything…she owns all!

* * *

Edward's POV

It had been little more than a month since that day. The day that I decided to give Jake a chance. But he hasn't made any moves. Maybe he didn't like me the way that I thought he did. But I also had promised him that I would explain my "fragile" state of being.

Him and Bella were coming over to our house to hang out. I'm sure that I'll tell him today. I liked him. I felt as though I could trust him.

"Well, you two have our numbers if there's an emergency." Rosalie was talking to Alice, "We should be home by midnight. So about five hours."

Emmet was waiting by the door. They were going out on a date. Rose's idea.

"Rose, we're two twenty year old kids. We know what to do."

Rose sighed as she walked towards the door, "Yeah I know, that's what makes me worry."

Emmet let out a small chuckle, "Alright, don't burn the house down punks!" he smiled as he closed the door behind them.

"Wooooo!" Alice cheered as she began running in circles.

I just watched, with an amused smile locked on my face. When she finished with her celebrating, she plopped down next to me on the two seater couch.

"So whats goin on with you and Jakey-Wakey?" she said his name in a baby voice.

"Nothing." I answered in a frustrated tone. "I guess he just doesn't like me."

"LIES!" She shouted, "He likes you. I know it. I CAN SEE IT IN HIS EYES!"

"Then why hasn't he made a move? I've given him opportunities." I let out a heavy sigh, "Maybe Paul was right. Nobody will ever love me."

"Edward. You know that's not true. Look, I'm sorry I cant….see into the future so I could tell you when he was gonna ask or something!"

That got me to smile, putting a stop to the tears that threatened to fall.

"That would make things so much easier." I added with a smile.

Alice was about to say something, but there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Alice shouted from the small couch.

I turned with anticipation, waiting for Jake to walk in when the door opened. Bella walked in first, then he followed second, holding a pizza. I immediatley smiled when I saw him. My heart began racing when he did the same.

The moment was killed when Alice nearly attacked him in order to get the pizza away from him.

"Hey! Watch it lil girl!" he yelled at her as she escaped to the kitchen with Bella.

"Knowing those two, that pizza wont last too long." I commented.

"Then we had better hurry and get our share huh?" He smiled.

"Nah. You can go. I'll be there in a minute." I returned with a grin.

He nodded as he marched towards the kitchen, "Pray that I survive!" he joked as he entered the kitchen.

I just needed some time alone. Time to clear my thoughts. Talking about Paull made my mind run wild. I needed my mind to be as calm as possible,mainly because I had my mind set on telling Jake about my past.

I walked out onto the porch and sat on the steps that led up to the door. I looked up at the stars.

Even though Paul had put me through so much, I felt as though I could never be whole again without him. I felt as though I would never be loved again because he made me damaged goods. And that scared me so much.

* * *

"**I've got this feeling, and it just wont stop. It's getting so hot, come help me take this off."**

** Sarah Connor**

Jake's POV

It had been at least ten minutes since he told me that he would be here in just a minute. I managed to save a slice of pizza from the evil force that was Bella and Alice.

"Ya know," I began as I made my exit, "you two don't look it, but you're monsters!"

"Alice smirked, "Aww! Taking Eddie a piece?" she giggled.

Bella shot me a warning look, I assumed that she was trying to remind me of the promise that I made her. No making moves on Edward. I hadnt forgotten. It was hard trying to be friends with him when I knew that I always wanted more, but then I figure that being his friend is better then being nothing at all.

I walked out the front door and saw him sitting there on the porch.

He obviously heard me because he stopped staring up at the starry sky to turn to look at me.

He smiled and turned back around. I went over and sat next to him, holding his plate out in front of him.

"What's that?" he asked as he just stared at the plate.

"Pizza! Duh! I had to get some to you before the two she wolfs in there ate everything!"

He chuckled as he took the plate from my hand. "Nice Shakira reference." He took a bite of the pizza, "Mmmmm!" he smiled.

"Your welcome! So good its like an orgasm in your mouth!"

He blushed and laughed, placing the plate down next to him.

"Hey, you remember, like a month ago, when you asked me about my past?"

His question caught me off-guard. I know that he was starring at me so I kept my face calm and kept my gaze on the stars.

"Of course." I answered simply.

"Well, do you still want to know?"

"Yes. But I understand if you don't want to tell me."

"No. I want to. I just wanted to make sure that you still want to know."

"Well I do. So whats up?" I asked finally turning to look at him. The way that the moon light hit his face and made his eyes glisten made my cock twitch.

"Okay well….my ex….was abusive. He was a drunk. He would-uh- he would come home drunk and force himself on me. I lived with him so, Rose and Em werent there to protect me." His voice cracked and he took a deep breath.

"Every morning after he did something he would apologize and swear that it would be the last time. But it never was. There was always more."

Why didn't you just leave?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I was in love. Foolishly in love. And love can make you do stupid things." He sighed, "I honestly thought that I would never find someone else when he left." He looked up at the stars, then back at me biting his bottom lip.

"What?" I smiled.

"Nothing." He shook his head with a grin. "I was just thinking."

"About?" I edged him on.

"Nothing." He looked at me, biting his lip again. "Can I try something?"

"I don't see why not."

"Before I do anything, I just want you to know something."

"And what would that be?"

"I've got you under my skin Jake." He scooted closer to me, closing some of the space between us. "If somebody asked me, I wouldn't deny it." He looked me in the eyes as he said this.

He stood up. "When we touch," he did something that truly surprised me; he stratled me, sitting on my lap, "I can feel that we've got some chemistry."

He placed his hands on my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Edward, I've wanted this ever since I met you." I whispered to him in a reassuring tone.

"Then why didn't you do it?" he asked, his expression was confused.

"I promised Bells that I wouldn't do anything." I frowned. He wanted me to make a move?

He leaned in so close, our lips were less then an inch apart. I could feel his breath on my face. I was rock-hard and I think Edward knew because our bodies were so close.

"That was stupid" He whispered right before his lips met mine.

* * *

A/N:This is just part one!! Hahaha what a nice ending right? Hahahaha part two is coming up I promise! I am going to try not to make yall wait for it that long! Please review to tell me what you thought of this chapter and think of my story so far! Hahaha Thanks for reading! Kinda short......sorry!

oxox

GoinGaGa


	4. Under My Skin II

**Under My Skin pt.2**

A/N:Hey! So yea…….kinda cut it off right when it was getting good. My bad. I wanted to get this up like ASAP! Like I personally hate it when that happens….so I didn't want to do it to yall…..but I did. Sorry. Haha! SO! I decided that since I was going to do it, then I wouldn't make yall wait forever ya know? SO here it is! I hope you enjoy it and decide to review! Hahaha because honestly, I write to make the people who read my stories happy! And when people review, even just to say that they liked the chapter, makes my day. It makes it all worth it. So with that said….here is Under My Skin(by Sarah Connor!) part two!

oxox

GoinGaGa

Disclaimer: S.M. owns all things twilight, not me! I only own the plot for this fic.

* * *

Edward's POV

I had just finished telling Jake about Paul, and when I was done I felt something inside of me. Like a fiery beast feuled by desire had come alive, and I was trying my best to keep it tame.

"Well why didn't you just leave?" He asked

I had asked myself that question over and over again. So I shrugged, and told him what I had told myself time and time again.

"I was in love. Foolishly in love. And love can make you do stupid things." I let out a sigh, "I honestly thought that I would never find someone else." I looked up at the stars, then back at him biting my lip.

Then there was you. And you changed that idea. But I couldn't tell him that.

"What?" he smiled.

"Nothing." I shook my head with a grin. "I was just thinking."

"About?" He edged me on.

It made me get that butterfly feeling in tummy whenever he showed his curiosity about me. Like he cared.

"Nothing." I looked at him, biting my lip as I took in his beautiful features. "Can I try something?"

"I don't see why not." He smiled.

"Before I do anything, I just want you to know something."

"And what would that be?"

"I've got you under my skin." I scooted closer to him. If he wasn't going to make a move then I would. "If somebody asked me, I wouldn't deny it." I made sure to look him in the eyes as I said this.

I was going to make sure that he knew I was serious, so I was going to do whatever it took to find out how he felt. On that thought I stood up. I was going to pull out all the stops.

"When we touch," I decided to straddle him and sit on his lap, and I could tell it surprised him, "I can feel we've got a chemistry."

I placed my hands on his cheeks, and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I could feel his warmth through his clothes.

"Is this okay?" I asked. I knew that I wanted it, but I wasn't sure about him. What if this wasn't he wanted? I mean sure he wrapped me in his arms, but what if?

"Edward, I've wanted this ever since I met you" He whispered to me in a reassuring tone.

This confused me even more. He wanted this for so long, "Then why didn't you do it?" I asked making a confused face.

"I promised Bells that I wouldn't do anything." He frowned.

Why would he do that? Well I guess it makes sense. Bella is ALWAYS so overprotective. At least now I know that he does want me.

"That was stupid" I whispered back right before I placed my lips on his.

He waited for a quick second, then began moving his lips against mine. I moved mine against his, and let out a small moan. But unfortunately, it ended just as soon as it began.

We stopped and broke apart, when we heard a loud gasp. Turning to look at the front doorway to see a shocked Bella and a giggling Alice.

"JAKE! YOU PROMISED!" She nearly shouted.

* * *

"**It turns me on when Im your pupil you're my teacher teacher. Get in position, that's my mission on the floor tonight."**

** Sarah Connor**

Bella's POV

Jake had just left to take Ed a slice of pizza, and I made sure to give him a warning look. He promised me that he wouldn't make any moves on Ed, and I knew that I could trust him. I just had to be sure that he remembered.

Its not like Jake was some kind of womanizer….for guys. He was always faithful and loyal to whoever he was with. Its just that Edward had been through so much and he was still trying to recover. Paul had done so much to him, it had only been five months since he left. But luckily I didn't have to worry about Jake. He would keep his promise.

"So," Alice began to speak, "whats up with Jake?"

I immediately snapped back to reality. "What do you mean?"

She took a sip from her pepsi can before speaking again, "Well, I mean, like whats his deal?"

I laughed, "Deal on what?"

"Well, like…..never mind!" she laughed, "I don't even know what I'm saying!"

I laughed along with her, even though I knew that she knew exactly what she was asking. I was trying my best to avoid the question. I didn't know why but for some reason I felt guilty about making Jake play nice. But it was for Edwards best interest right? Of course it was.

"Edward likes him."

"What?"

She took another sip of her pepsi, "Edward, he likes Jake."

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yea. But I guess Jake doesn't feel the same because he hasn't made any kind of move on Eddie. It's sad because Eddie really had his hopes up for him. But Jake just didn't do anything."

"Well, don't you think that it's better this way?"

"What do you mean?" she asked with confusion clear on her face.

"Well I mean, it hasn't even been half a year since Paul, and he already wants to be with someone else? I think that if he did get with somebody then it would be for the wrong reasons. Ya know?"

Alice paused,as if taking my points in. Thinking about what I said. I was right. She knew it.

"But, isn't that up to Edward to decide? Who are we to say when he is ready or not? That's up to him. If he thinks he is ready, then he's ready. As his sister I wont do anything to stop him or make him think otherwise. I'm going to support him. No matter what."

Wow. Never thought of it that way. But I still think I'm right. I'm doing this for Edward. He isnt ready. Its for his benefit.

I took a sip of my pepsi and looked at the stove clock. It had already been half an hour since Jake left. I wonder what they're doing?

"Let's get those two and watch the movie, yeah?" I offered.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

We walked out into the front room and didn't see them.

"Where are they?" I questioned.

"Lets check out front!" Alice pointed towards the front door.

We walked towards the door and I opened it.

Oh. My. Baby. Jesus. Edward and Jake were making out on the porch!

I couldn't hold in the gasp, and Alice burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

As soon as the gasp left my mouth they immediatley broke apart and looked at us.

"JAKE! YOU PROMISED!" I nearly shouted.

I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes. What was wrong with him!?

"OW! SEXYYYY!!" Alice cheered happily in between her giggles.

Edward blushed and stood up, "Bella, I'm sorry it wasn't Jake's idea! It was me! I-"

I couldn't listen to anymore. I ran past them, off the porch and to my old red chevy truck. The engine roared to life and I drove away.

* * *

**"You pull me in and then begin to let your body say. All is possible, now I know ooooh. The lights are dimmed and takes my limits off a million meters. You Breaking my chains again but nothing remains the same"**

** Sarah Connor  
**

Edward's POV

As I stood there watching the fading image of Bella's truck, a wave of guilt washed over me. But something wasn't making sense. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Um," Alice began from the doorway, "is anyone else thinking about the words drama and queen?"

Jake stood up next to me, staring in the same direction.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked.

"She'll be fine! Lets get inside!" Alice demanded.

"C'mon. We probably should get inside. Bella is strong. She will get over it." Jake reassured me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

Once we were situated in the front room, sitting on the bigger couch, I asked a question that seemed to be bothering me ever since Bella ran off.

"Do you regret it?" I asked Jake. Alice seemed to perk up when she heard this question.

"Regret what?" he asked.

"You know….that kiss." I bit my lip.

His eyebrows furrowed, "What!? Why would I regret that?"

"Jake, look what happened! Bella ran off crying."

"So? Didn't I tell you how I felt about it? I had been wanting that since the first time we met!"

"Are you sure? I understand if you don't want to do-" he cut me off mid-sentence with a soft kiss.

"Edward?" He asked as the quick kiss ended.

"Yes." I answered.

Alice was smiling like a lunatic on the other side of the couch. Jake was leaning in towards me, looking me in the eyes.

"Go out with me?"

Alice let out a little quiet "aww" and I flushed a deep red. He just asked me out. My heart was racing, that or it wasn't beating at all. I couldn't tell. It didn't matter. This is what I wanted.

"Okay."

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Okay." He repeated.

"AWWWW!" Alice let out as she smashed the two of us in a group hug.

Okay. I repeated to myself. Okay.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? I hope good! Hahaha so drop a review and let me know!! Hahaha more reviews equals a quicker update! Please review! Hahaha Love you for reading! You know I'm watching The Wendy Williams Show right now….a mess…..I LOVE IT! Hahaha its like she can always make me laugh! Hahaha Hope yall had a good weekend and will have a good week!

oxox

GoinGaGa

oh yea and before I forget! Does anyone know if I have to do a disclaimer for EVERY chapter? Or what? Let me know! Thank You!


	5. LoveFool

LoveFool

A/N: Soooooo this is up like.....a week late. Sorry about that! I was dealing with personal issues so now that I have some free time I thought that I would update. So yeah! Here it is......but I might have to put both of my stories on hiatus due to those peronal issues. It is still undecided, but I just thought that I should let you know. OH! And! I got my FIRST hater! Amazing! Hahaha just want to say thank you to that person for spending time to talk about me! Haha made me feel good! And thank you (the readers) for reading! Love you all!

oxox

GoinGaGa

Disclaimer: S.M. owns everything Twilight.

* * *

Edward's POV

A MESS!

Thats what this situation was making me. A filthy hot mess. Thats all I had been ever since Jake had asked me out. On a date. Which was tonight. Which meant what again?

Oh yeah! Me being a hot ass mess!

Dont get me wrong! I'm super excited and happy about tonight, but I wanted to wow Jake. So that was making me stress even more than I should be. I kept thinking "what if?"

What if he ended up thinking that I'm boring? What if he jjust cancels tonight? What if I eat something and have a crazy allergic reaction like Will Smith in Hitch? What if.....everything just goes wrong?

Knowing my luck, that just might happen.

But I had until seven to prepare! It is only ten after all! That gives me nine hours!

I let out a sigh as I looked out the kitchen window. I had been up since seven thinking about tonight. I actually got up and out of the bed by nine. Since then, I was in the kitchen leaning against a counter and now looking out a window. I took note of the clear sky today. That had to be a good sign.

I crossed my arms over my chest, taking a deep breath.

Relax. It'll be okay, just relax.

For some reason my mind wondered to the song 'Just Dance', by Lady Gaga. Mainly the chorus.

Just dance. Gonna be okay.

Take her advice! Well....minus the dancing.

Just then, my phone vibrated on the counter, which startled me since it had been so quiet. Since it had only vibrated once, I knew it was a text.

As I picked it up, Alice walked into the kitchen yawning.

The text was from Jake. It read, "So excited 4 tonite!"

A wide smile spread across my face. Alice noticed it instantly.

"Wait!" She put up a hand as I was about to speak, "Lemme guess. Jake right?"

"Yup! Ugh! I have butterflies!" I chuckled as I put a hand on my stomach.

Alice rolled her eyes with a smirk, "A mess."

Tell me something I dont know.

"What time is he picking you up?" She asked as she poured a glass of milk.

"Seven." I answered as I replied to Jake saying 'me either'.

"Why seven?"

"He's working 'til six today."

"What does he do?" She asked as she pulled out a package of oreo cookies from a cupboard.

"Hm...I dont know." He never told me now that I think of it.

"Oh my goodness! He could be like...Buffy the vampire slayer and you wouldnt know!"

I gave her a "wtf" look, "Seriously? Buffy the vampire slayer? You might as well say that he turns into a wolf too!"

"WHAT!? Ohmigod Eddie, that was totally outta left field." She giggled.

"And you saying that he slays vampires isnt?"

"Well it's a job!" She shoved a cookie in her mouth.

"Killing vampires is NOT a job!"

"It totally is! Buffy did it for like.....ever!"

"Are you two seriously arguing about Buffy right now?" Emmet's husky voice chimmed in as he walked into the kitchen.

"YES!" Alice and I nearly shouted in unison.

He raised an eyebrow and a small laugh left his lips,"Why?"

"BECAUSE! Eddie doesnt believe that vampire slaying is a job!" Alice said in the same loud tone before shoving another cookie in her mouth.

"Ohmigod! I give up! You win. Ugh!" I announced, "Where's Rose?" I was going to aske her for help and advice.

"She should be down any-" Emmet was cut off by Rose as she entered the kitchen.

"Goooooooooooooooood Morning!" She greeted enthusiastically as she grabbed a cookie.

"Good morning." Alice greeted with a mouthful of oreos.

Rose laughed, "Thats nasty! I dont want to see that!"

I chuckled. I'd wait until a bit later to ask for some help. Right now, I was calm. Relaxed. Happy. I want to wait before I start freaking out again.

* * *

**Love me, love me, Say that you love me, Fool me fool me, Go on and fool me, Love me love me, I know that you need me, I can't care about anything but you.**

** -The Cardigans**

5:30 pm

"You're barley asking for help now!?" Rose all but shouted. "He's supposed to be her in like an hour right?"

"Well...yeah. But I'm just so nervous! That's why I'm asking you for help! Please?" I pleaded.

She looked at me, as though taking my begging into consideration. She then rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine." She agreed. "Go take a shower. When you're done, I'll have your outfit picked out."

I was expecting more directiones, but when she gave me a confused look I realized that was it.

"That was it. We only have an hour!" She exclaimed as she walked away from me and into my room, leaving me alone in the hallway.

Only an hour left.

* * *

**Dear, I fear we're facing a problem, You love me no longer, I know, And maybe there is nothing, That I can do to make you to.**

** The Cardigans**

Jake's POV

"How do I look?" I asked Becky who was sitting on the couch watching the music video for "Blah Blah Blah" by Ke$ha.

She took her eyes off the screen to look me over.

Hair spiked into the usual faux hawk looking style. Im wearing jeans and black and white vans. Im wearing a black v-neck shirt with a white zip up jacket over.

"Cute." She smiles, "I think that Edward will think so too, well, maybe more along the lines of....DAYUM! Look at this sexy foo right here!"

I let out a small laugh as she got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"I hope so." I said as I looked at my phone.

6:15

I've got some time to kill, so I guess I'll just hang out with Becky. I plopped down on the couch as Becky walks back holding a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and a spoon.

"Did you get him anything?" She asked as she sat next to me.

I gave her a confused look, "Huh?"

"Well, like, ya know......ohmigod! I love this song!" She turns up the volume to the tv.

The video for Sexy People by Lolene was playing.

"Hey!? Stay on topic!" I demand as panic begins to set in.

"Oh. Oops. Sorry. Well......guys usually get the person that they ask out a little gift. Ya know?"

Crap. "Like what?"

"Flowers? I dont know! What does he like?"

"Hmm...." I check the time on my phone again.

6:20

"I gotta go!" I jump up and kiss Becky on the forehead, "Behave! I shouldnt be home that late. Love you."

"Love you too!" She smiles, "Jake, I dont think that he will mind that you dont have anything for him. Just chill."

"Okay. But just in case, I'm gonna go buy something for him." I smile back.

* * *

**Momma tells me, I shouldnt bother, That I ought just stick to another man, A man that surley deserves me, But I think you do**

** -The Cardigans**

Edward's POV

7:02

"Late?" Rose giggled, "It's only two minutes."

"What if he changed his mind about this whole date thing?" I questioned in a panic.

Alice chuckled, "Eddie! It's two minutes! Haha, I think it's a bit too early to be making rash assumptions like that!"

"Seriously lil bro! Just breathe!" Emmet advised.

They were watching tv in the living room, while Rose and I sat at the dining table.

"I'm sure that he will be here any minute." Rose said, attempting to calm me down. She placed her hand on my arm.

"I hope so." I say as I bite my bottom lip.

It was only two minutes. Well...probably more by now. But the point is, is that I may be over-reacting. I wasnt always like this.

"Am I crazy?"

Rose gave me a confused look, "Why do you ask that?"

"Look at me." I made sure to look in her eyes as I say this, "I havent even gone on a single date with Jake, and he has this effect on me! It's like I'm obsessed with him or something! Does that make you crazy?" Tears began falling from my eyes.

"What's wrong with me? Maybe I am crazy. Maybe Paul is right. Nobody is ever going to want me."

Before anything else was said, I was wrapped up in her arms. When she broke us apart to look at me, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I bet thats him!" She smiled. I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "Wipe your face hun. Alice! Open the door!"

I did as instructed and wiped my face with a napkin.

"Heyyyyy!" Alice greeted the person at the door. "How cuuuuuuuute!"

Rose walked over to the door and let out a gasp, "Aw! Edward! It's for you!"

"Wait there!" Alice whispered.

I got up and walked over to the door and a huge smile spread across my face when I saw Jake holding at least six red roses tied together with a red ribbon.

"Sorry Im late. I had to make a last minute stop." He smiled as he handed me the roses.

I took them from him and bit my bottom lip, "It's okay, it was only a few minutes."

I then handed the flowers to Rose who was standing next to me and wrapped my arms around Jakes neck and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

He then wrapped his arms around my waist, and before we knew it, soft kisses turned into heavy passionate ones.

"Ugh! Why cant you be romantic like that anymore!?" We heard Rose ask Emmet.

I had to break away to laugh.

"What? I try!" He defended.

"Are you ready to go?" Jake asked while we were still wrapped in eachothers arms.

"Yeah." I smiled, "Lemme just say bye."

I broke away and hugged Alice and Emmet with a quick, "Love you, see you later."

When I hugged Rose, she whispered in my ear, "You're not crazy. There's nothing wrong with you. You're just a love fool. And it's nothing to be sad about. You're in love. Be happy." We pulled away from eachother, "Now, go! Have fun you two!"

She smiled and waved as Jake and I left.

"So! What are our plans?" I asked happily.

"Thats a surprise!" He smirked.

I slowly grabbed his hand and held it. He smiled and squeezed mine as we walked to his truck.

* * *

**Latley I have desperatley pondered, Spent my nights awake as I wondered, What I could have done in another way, To make you stay. Reason will not bring a solution, I will end up lost in confusion. I dont care if you really care, As long as you dont go.**

** The Cardigans**

A/N: Leave a review and lemme know what you think! Oh and the song is Lovefool by The Cardigans! Haha almost forgot! And dont worry! Im not going to skip their first date! Haha

oxox

GoinGaGa


	6. Addictive

Addictive

A/N: Okay....so the first date! Haha yeah, this is actually like a day or two late, sorry! I've been otherwise distracted! Hahaha blame my xbox not me. Hahaha but yeah, SO to make it up to everyone! I am planning to update today and friday. And then yea, so on and so forth! Writing should be like, really easy! I had like a revalation yesterday about something that I think would totally spice up the story! Anyways! Yeah! So on with the story I guess!

Disclaimer: I dont own any twilight characters or what-not!

* * *

**He's so contagious, returns my pages, He's got me anxious, he's what I've waited for, He keeps me guessin, spontaneous, He's so persuasive, and I'm his lady**

** -Truth Hurts**

Jake's POV

"What? No way!" He argued from the passanger side of my truck.

We had just left Edward's house, so we hadn't been driving for long. He had asked me what our plans for tonight were, but I kept it a secret. Just wanted it to be surprise.

"I swear!" I let out a chuckle, "I cant stand chocolate!"

He grinned, "You're crazy! Chocolate is like....really good! How can you not like it?!"

I shrugged, "I just dont. But I'm geussing that you like it....A LOT!"

Edward began blushing, "Well, I mean, yeah. I guess."

"Alright. I'll have to remember that." I grinned, and he let out a small giggle. "So what else do you like?"

He took a second to think about the question. Then a big grin spread across his face, "Red roses tied in a bow."

"Oh yeah?" It was my turn to blush.

"Yeah." He laughed, "Where are we going?"

"I told you! It's a surprise!" I smirked, "Besides! We're almost there anyway!"

"I hope so. The anticipation is killing me!"

"Well then! Let's do something to pass the few minutes that we have left."

"Like what?" He questioned with an amused look on his face.

I chuckled, "I have no idea. I cant think right when I'm with you."

He blushed and turned to look out the window. "Oh! I love that place!" He pointed to a little Italian resturaunt.

I smirked, "I know, thanks to Alice. That's where we're eating."

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

I nodded. At least I knew that things were going good so far.

"Have you ever been there before?" He asked still grinning.

"Nope. So you've gotta let me know what's good here!"

He smiled at me as we parked.

"No problem!" He said as he hopped out of the truck.

I followed suit and met him at the back of the truck. We began walking and he grabbed my hand again. He had surprised me when he did it earlier, but now it felt natural.

I walked ahead a bit to hold the door open for him, then walking in after him. I told the hostess that we needed a table for two. She quickly took note of our hands, and led us to an isolated booth with a wink in my direction.

Edward slid in on one side, then me on the other. A waitress then approached us and handed us menus, saying that she would be back to take our orders.

"So what should I get?" I asked as I opened the menu.

"I like the fettucini alfredo here! It's simple, but amazing!"

"Sounds good!" I smiled as I then closed my menu.

"So how was work?" He asked.

"Tiring." I laughed, "But I love my work, so I dont mind."

"Oh...well what is it that you do?"

"I'm a mechanic. I run a shop with my buddies Quil and Leah."

He smiled, "Oh wow. That must be amazing! Doing something that you love everyday!"

"Yeah, it is nice I guess. What about you?"

"Well I dont work." He bit his lip as if embarrased to admit it. "I'm a student. Well, I'm taking a small break, but yeah."

"What's your major?"

"Journalism. It would take me another two years in school before I can actually become a journalist....but yeah. Writing is my passion!"

"That's good that you have your mind set on something. You just gotta keep at it!" I say as the waitress returns with her pen and notepad.

"So are ya'll ready to order?" She asked.

Ya'll? That was my only thought as we told her what we wanted. Who says ya'll in Washington? What was she trying to do? Be Britney Spears or something?

"Alright, well I'll be back with yall's drinks!" She said enthusiastically as she walked away.

"Ya'll?" Edward questioned with a giggle.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" I said with a laugh.

She came back and placed two glasses of Pepsi on the table with two straws.

"So..." He began as he put his straw in the cup, "I told you about my past. But I dont know a lot about yours."

I smiled at his curiosity, "Well what do you want to know?"

"What do you want to tell me?" He smirked as he sucked on his straw.

"I want to tell you what you want to know."

He chuckled, "Alright then. Hm....what's your favorite color?"

"Hm....probably green. What's your's?"

"Tiffany blue!" He said with excitment. "Favorite food?"

"Ice cream."

"Season?"

"Winter."

"Hmm....."

I had to laugh at his thinking face. It was so cute.

Now blushing, he began to speak again. "Alright! How about this one. What was your longest relationship?"

That question brought back some memories.

"Well it was with this guy that I was really close to, his name was Seth. A year and seven months."

"Wow. That's a long time."

"Yeah." I'm sure that my face had a somewhat sad expression on it, and he unfortunatley picked up on it before I could hide it.

"I'm sorry. I didnt mean to bring up painful memories or anything." He waited until the waitress was done placing our plates down before continuing. "I'm just trying to learn more about you."

"Dont worry about it!" I plastered a smile on my face, "Seth and I are still good friends anyway. So what other questions do you have on your mind?" I asked before putting some of the pasta in my mouth.

"Hm...." He though as he twirled some noodles around his fork. "Name some singers that you listen to."

"Well, theres Stevie Nicks. She's like a goddess!" I laughed.

He let out a little chuckle, "She really is."

"Then theres Amy Winehouse, Sarah Connor, Leona Lewis, La Roux. The list would just go on and on."

Edward nodded as he swallowed his mouthful of food, "Same here! I love music!"

I smiled brightly. We had something in common.

For the rest of dinner, conversation flowed easily.

* * *

**He breaks, me down, he builds, me up, He fills, my cup, I like, it rough, We fuss, we brawl, we rise, we fall, He comes, in late, but it's, okay, He do, I do, he knows, the rules**

** -Truth Hurts**

Edward's POV

We had finished dinner and were now walking around Forks' town square. It was nice and peaceful. There were other people walking around as well, so we werent alone. It was a nice little place. It was like a garden, with light poles and benches placed here-and-there along the sides of the walkway. There was also a fountain in the center of it all, along with stores and cafes around.

"So is Becky your only sibling?" I asked trying to learn more about him and his family.

"Nope." He shook his head, "I have an older sister, Rachel, but she lives in New York. She's an event planner." He smiled.

"Does she ever visit?" I asked another question.

"Sometimes." He shrugged, "Not a lot though. She gets really busy I guess."

"I see...."

"Hey, now that I think about it, where are your parents?"

The smile that had been on my face most of the night now vanished as the memories of my parents came to mind.

Jake had stopped walking and turned my body to look at him. "Hey? You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Its just, I dont really talk about them much." I bit my lip.

"Oh. Alright then. We just have to skip that question. Forget I ever asked!" He smiled as he kissed my forehead.

HIs hands were wrapped around my waist, and mine around his. I buried my head in his chest as I remembered what Rose had told me earlier.

_You're in love._ Her voice rang through my head.

Jake's hands were running up and down my back and he was apologizing. Why was he apologizing? Then I realized that I was crying. I guess thinking about my parents did more to me then I thought.

"D-dont b-be." I stuttered through the sobs. "I j-just, I really m-miss them."

"Shh, it's okay. Just relax. Think about all of the good things you have. You have your brother and sisters. And your parents are still with you." He said in a relaxing voice.

I cant really explain it, but he was able to calm me down with those small sentances. He had this power over me. I loved it. It made my tears stop. My breath was even.

"Jake." I looked up at him, "You're really addictive. It's crazy. If you were a drug, I would O.D., because I......I think I-" I was having trouble expressing my emotions, but i needed to finish.

Jake's eyes were glistening with excitment and emotion. I looked away from them for a second and I instantly regret my decision.

There, standing in the direction I turned to.....was Paul. Sitting in a coffee shop. Thankfully he hadn't noticed us yet so I had to escape before he did.

"No." Was all I whispered as I slipped out of Jake's arms and ran back to the truck.

"EDWARD! HEY WAIT!" I heard Jake yell as he ran after me, trying to catch up.

I knew that the rest of the night, would be ruined. But I had to escape the danger.

The ride home was awkward and silent. When he dropped me off, I got out of the car. Neither of us saying a word. Then like that, our date was over.

**I'm entertainin, my number one fan**

**My back is achin, from our love makin**

**Oh yes I'm taken, ain't no use in fakin**

**My ups, my downs, my high and my lows**

**From head to toe, he makes me glow**

**He hits the spot, he makes me hot**

**I'm all that he's got, and he's all that I've got**

** -Truth Hurts**

* * *

A/N: Well? What did you think? Haha sorry about the ending! The song is Addictive by Truth Hurts! And yea........please review and let me know!!

oxox

GoinGaGa


	7. Brown Eyes I

Brown Eyes Part One

A/N-Sooooooooo here it is! The early update that I promised! But it this is just part one! Yeah, um.....I guess this is for HaruHaruGD because I was supposed to do an early update last time, but didnt. Haha so here it is! Also! The update is a little late (Like 9 PM!) but at least its here! Hmm....what else to say? Well yeah so the song is "Brow Eyes"......by Lady Gaga. Hahaha I mean seriously, it was only a matter of time until I use one of her songs! And now the time has come! Hahaha BUT! Dont get me started because once I start talkin about her, it takes awhile for me to stop. Hahaha and so yeah, here is Brown Eyes Part One.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight stuff(characters, etc.) not me**. _(If I did, Edward wouldnt be with Bella. Hahaha simple as that.)_

* * *

**If everything was everything**

**But everything is over**

**Everything could be everything**

**If only we were older**

**Guess its just a silly song about you**

**And how i lost you**

**And your brown eyes**

** -Lady Gaga**

Edwards POV

_"Edward, it's Jake. I really want to talk about what happened last night. Did I do something wrong or was it because of what we were talking about.....just call me back okay? Bye."_

_ "Edward, it's Jake again. Just gimmie a call okay? Bye."_

_ "Edward, it's Jake. I really dont know what happened the other night. I'm not mad or anything like that I just........I miss you. I want to know what's going on with us. Just call me back. I really do miss you. Please call me back okay? Bye."_

Alice let out a loud "Awww!" as the voice mail ended.

It had been five days since the date incident happened. Jake was trying to get a hold of me ever since then but I didnt have the guts to answer the calls. He had left me those three messages since then. I was letting Alice hear them so she could give me her opinion. The first was the day after the incident, the second was the next day. He had continued to call, but stopped leaving messages until today,which was five days later. When I had first heard the new message, my heart began to ache. He sounded so sad, and he was thinking that he had done something.

"Eddie, just call him." Alice said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Just let him know what happened."

"I dont think that I can." I said shaking my head. "He probably doesnt even want to see me anyway."

Alice gave me a look that seemed to say _"Are you fucking crazy?"_

"If he didnt want to see you, then why would he call you, practically begging you to talk to him?" She asked.

It was a good point. "I just, dont know what to say."

"Just call him! Just hearing from you will probably be enough for him!" She pointed out another good point.

I turned my attetion from Alice to my cell phone that was sitting on my bed next to me. Alice was sitting on the bed also.

"Ugh! I'm so confused!"

"What's there to be confused about? Call him! SImple as that!"

"Ugh! Just......wait alright. Im gonna go to the bathroom." I told her as I got up from the bed.

As I walked into my bathroom, I stood in front of my sink. Leaning against the sink. I looked at my reflection.

"You're a monster. You amaze me. How could you do that to Jake?" I shook my head disapprovingly. I took in a deep breathe before turning on the sink and splashing some water on my face. I gently wiped my face with a towel before exiting the bathroom.

As I walked out I saw Alice talking on the phone with someone.

"Oh, yeah. So just come over to the house later and then we can talk more......yeah no problem......alright laaaaaaaterrrr!" She laughed as she hung up and went from the doorway and back to the bed.

I sat down on the bed as well. She just looked at me. Neither of us said a word. Until Rose walked into the room.

"Hey you two." She smiled as she sat down on the bed with us. "Watcha talkin about?"

I took in a deep breath, "Jake."

The smile that was on her face soon faded away, "You still havent talked to him?"

"No."

"Hmm....do you plan on talking to him?"

I simply nodded, staring down at my blankets.

"Then what's stopping you?"

Myself. Paul. Fear of being rejected. The feeling that I'm not worthy. So many things that I have in my mind. But I would never tell them those things, so I just shrugged.

"Hmm....well Alice. Lets not put Eddie on the spot anymore. He has enough on his mind already." She stood up, "Come on and help me with dinner."

Alice nodded as she stood up and began walking out.

"We'll let you think. I'll let you know when dinners ready. Oh and it's just us three. Emmet is working late at the hospital."

I nodded again. The hospital was having Emmet work like crazy latley. So it wasnt anything new that he wouldnt be home for dinner. But now I was alone with my thoughts.

* * *

**In your brown eyes, i was feeling low**

**'cause they're brown eyes and you never know**

**Got some brown eyes, but a soft face**

**I knew that it was wrong**

**So baby, turn the record on**

**Play that song**

** -Lady Gaga**

Jake's POV

Ugh. I thought that things were going good between us, up until that night. What did I do wrong? Even today, five days later, I still didnt understand what went wrong. Right before it happened, it sounded like he was going to say that he loved me. What could I have done? I really dont know. I've called him a countless number of times. Left three messages, one today. And valentines day was two days away.

I let out a loud sigh, as I began walking out of the house to go to work when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and saw that it was from Edward. My heart began to race and I quickly answered the call.

"Edward! Hey! Oh my God! I've been-"

"Trying to get a hold of my brother?" Alice giggled on the other end of the line.

"Oh. Alice. It's you." I said, my heart slowing to its normal pace at the sad realization.

"Well geez, dont scream so loud. You might make me go def." She said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I was just hoping that it would be-"

"Edward?" She finished my sentance, "Yeah I kinda figured."

"Well, anyways. What's up?" I asked

"Well, I have to talk fast because Eddie is just in the bathroom." She paused for a second before talking again, "I know that your guys' first date went a little crazy at the end. And I bet that you're wondering why. Well, just know that it wasnt your fault. And he really, really wants to talk to you, but he's scared that you are going to be mad at him."

"What? Why would he think that?" I asked.

"Well...I dont know. But I do know that he does want to see you again. SO! I, being the amazing genius that I am, have a plan!"

"And your plan is tooo.....what?"

"Well! You would come over to our house! Then you and him can talk! Oh and you can eat dinner with us!"

"Can I bring Becky?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. So just come over to the house later and then we can talk more"

"Alright cool. Alice, thank you so much for doing this."

"Yeah no problem."

"Alright, well I've gotta go to work so I guess I'll see you later. Call me later to let me know when to go over there."

"Alright laaaaaaaterrrr!" She said before hanging up.

I got that butterfly feeling in my stomach as I got inside my truck and began driving to work. Now I just had to wait for her call later.

* * *

**In your brown eyes, walked away**

**In your brown eyes, couldn't stay**

**In your brown eyes, you watch her go**

**And turn the record on**

**And wonder what went wrong**

**What went wrong**

**-Lady Gaga**

Rosalie's POV

"What? He's on his way now?"

"Yup!" Alice answered with a smirk, "But shh! Keep it quiet, we don't want Eddie to freak out and leave before he gets here."

"Right." I nodded as I put five plates, "Does Jake know that Edward doesn't know about this plan?"

As I said this, Alice thought for a second, "Hmm....nope! But! That's just gonna make the outcome that much better!"

I rolled my eyes as I went back into the kitchen to get forks.

"Oh and Rose," Alice said, catching my attention. "dont be scared if you hear someone moaning later tonight."

I burst into laughter, "Wow Alice. I so did not need that warning!"

She giggled as she walked away, "Well, ya know what they say! Make up sex is the- ow!" She said as she bumped into Edward, then hit the floor. "Oh my baby jesus! Edward! You cant sneak up on people like that!"

He raised one of his eyebrows, "Okay. But, can I ask why you were talking about make up sex?"

"Ohhhh no reason!" She smiled as she stood up.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Alice gave me a knowing look. Well, I guess I know who that is.

"Edward, why dont you get that?" I suggested.

"Okay!" He smiled as he walked away.

"Well, here's hoping for the best!" I said as I took a sip of newly poored wine from a glass.

* * *

**Honey yeah, it's no surprise**

**I got lost in your brown eyes**

** -Lady Gaga**

Edward's POV

"Edward, why dont you get that?" Rose suggested.

I would gladly take the opporrtunity to get out of this kitchen. I had walked into the oddest conversation. Something about make up sex.

"Okay!" I smiled as I walked to the door.

I opened the door and my heart seemed to stop beating when I saw Jake and Rebecca standing at the door. My stomach got that butterfly feeling, and my face got hot when he smirked at me with pleading eyes.

"Hey Edward!" Rebecca greeted with a hug, "Thanks for the invite! Are Rose and Alice in the kitchen?"

It took me a second to realize that she was talking to me, "Oh! Um- yeah! They are there. In the kitchen. Over there." I said nervously.

"Thanks!" She smiled as she walked past me, into the house.

Now, it was just me and Jake standing at the door. I didnt know what to say. And I think he saw that, because he broke the silence.

"Hey." He waved.

"Um, hey." I smiled, staring into his beautiful brown eyes.

His smirk turned into a full on smile that killed me and brought me back to life within the blink of an eye. I couldnt stand the space that was between us any longer. I stepped closer to him, closing practically all the space between us, and wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

"I missed you so much." I whispered.

"I missed you too. I was going crazy without you." Jake told me in the same whispering tone, "I love you Edward."

**Everything was everything**

**But baby its the last show**

**Everything could be everything**

**But it's time to say goodbye so**

**Get your last fix, and your last hit**

**Grab your old girl with her new tricks**

** -Lady Gaga**

* * *

A/N-Sooooo? How was it? Please review and let me know! Oh my goodness! Im watching some of "The Bad Girls Club" episodes....dayum! These girls are crazy! Haha OH! AND! So I was going through my reviews, making sure that I sent everyone a thank you, I saw I LUV SETH's picture. Then I saw it bigger and DAYUM! SETH IS FINE! Hahahaha Well yeah! So! Thats it!

oxox

GoinGaGa


	8. Brown Eyes II

Brown Eyes Part Two

AN-Soooo how was the last chapter? Good? I hope so! And yeah! I think that you will all be happy to know that I do plan on posting up this chapter and the next chapter, Wonderful, as fast as possible! Why? Because! Hahaha I am actually not too sure why. Haha I just want to! Oh and as for this chapter, I have three things to say. 1) I may have to use the same lyrics as before because Brown Eyes is kind of a repetitive song.....BUT! I really don't mind! Because it is a LADY GAGA song! So it's all good. 2) It will basically be told from the point where Jake heads off to work in the last chapter. And 3) Paul is back! Haha so yeah....we will just see how it plays out!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight stuff (characters, etc.) not me. (If I did, Edward wouldn't be with Bella. Hahaha simple as that.)**

* * *

**If everything was everything, But everything is over**

**Everything could be everything, If only we were older**

**Guess it's just a silly song about you**

**And how I lost you, And your brown eyes**

** -Lady Gaga**

**Jake's POV**

As I pulled into the parking lot of my auto shop, I smiled with excitement as I got out of the truck, and walked into the lobby part of the shop. I smiled when I saw Leah sitting behind the reception desk, organizing some files.

"Hey!" I greeted as I leaned against the desk.

"Hey!" She smiled, "Well, you look happy today."

"I do?" I asked. I guess that knowing that I get to see Edward later was making me a bit happy. Okay, maybe more than a little.

"Yeah! Something good happen today?"

I shrugged, "Maybe."

"Well are you gonna tell me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes as she began picking up the files and walking to the main office which was in the back. "Whatever." She smiled at me before closing the door behind her.

I let out a little laugh as I walked towards the actual garage section of the shop. It was big enough to fit at least four cars in it. The tools were setup along the back wall, and there was a big opening for cars to get in and out. In the garage, I found Quil working on a car and Seth was just sitting on one of the tool benches.

"What's up Seth?" I greeted him with a playful punch on the arm.

"Nothing much!" He smiled as I sat next to him. "Just kinda a slow morning I guess." He shrugged.

"Yeah, well be happy that we get to go home early today right?" I reminded him. We always closed shop early on Wednesdays and Fridays, and only Quil and Leah worked on weekends. Quil took care of the cars, while Leah finished up whatever paper work that she had to finish. Seth worked during the week, like me. Becky had started working as a receptionist, but started later than the rest of us. She would be here later though.

"Oh yeah, today is a Wednesday huh?"

"Yup!" I smiled.

"I guess there is something to look forward to huh?"

I smirked, "Yeah, I guess so!"

"Wow Jake! Thanks for the great greeting!" Quil said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh no! Will you ever be able to forgive me?" Seth laughed and Quil just rolled his eyes. "Hey Quil."

He just shook his head, "Whatever." He let out a chuckle, "How's Becky?"

"She's fine lover boy." I teased. Seth, Leah, and I all knew that he liked Becky, and would always tease him about it.

"Is she still on the market?" He asked curiously.

"Is who still single?" Someone asked from the entrance.

I turned to see my buddy Paul approaching us. I hadn't heard from him in awhile since he moved out to the city. We used to be best friends. It would always be Paul, Quil, Embry, and me.

"Hey Paul! What's up man?" I asked as I gave him a quick hug.

"Nothing much! Just kinda hangin out!" He smiled as he hugged Seth.

"What I don't get one?" Quil asked when Paul didn't hug him.

"Hell no! You're covered in grease!" He laughed. "What have you guys been up too?"

"Well nothing much on my part," Seth said, "but Jakey here finally found a special somebody!"

Paul raised his eyebrows with a laugh, "Oh yeah? Who's the lucky guy?"

I could feel my face begin to heat up at even the slightest thought of Edward, "It's just this guy that my friend kind of introduced me to."

"Oh yeah? That's good! You deserve it Jake. You're a good guy." Paul smiled

"Thanks Paul." I smiled back.

"Well, well, well! Look who's back from the city!" Leah smiled as she gave Paul a hug. She had just walked into the garage and seen him standing there. She looked him over, from the Vans on his feet, up to his tan shorts, and up to his plain white tee. "Still the same old simple small town kid huh?"

"Always will be!" He smiled.

Leah rolled her eyes, before turning to look at Quil, "Hey lover boy, your dream girl is inside!"

Quil immediately perked up and wiped his hands off on his already greasy shirt. "Oh yeah? Well," He cleared his throat as he began walking away, "Seth, uh, you got this right?"

Seth rolled his eyes, "Yeah Quil."

"Alright, well I'm just gonna go see what's happening inside." He said as he nearly ran into the reception area.

Everyone began to laugh at the sight. I couldn't help but feel bad for him because he had never built up the courage to ask Becky out. He always says that it was because of the age difference. He was twenty three and she was only nineteen. It was a five year gap, but we thought that he was just to chicken to ask. Leah had told him to just ask, especially since Valentine's Day was only two days away. We were all hoping that he would ask Becky to be his valentine.

"So what brings you back to La Push, Paul?" Leah asked.

"Well, my grandma decided to move out to Florida with her friends, and I didn't want her to get rid of the house, so I moved back." He shrugged.

"What? So you're gonna be living down the road from me again?" I asked enthusiastically.

Before Paul moved away, for whatever reason a few years back, he lived just down the road from me and my family. It was walking distance and only two or three houses between us.

"Yup!" He smiled and punched my arm playfully. "Oh by the way, I met up with Sam earlier and he said the him and Emily are going to have a bonfire on Sunday, are you guys going?"

"Of course!" Leah smiled, "Seth and I would never miss out on Emily's amazing cooking!"

"Count me in!" I smiled. "And I am sure the Becky will go, which means that Quil will definitely be there!"

"Alright, well then Jake, maybe you can finally introduce us to this amazing boyfriend of yours!" Leah smiled.

I just shrugged, "Maybe."

We all talked and laughed for awhile longer before Paul had to leave.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys Sunday then! I gotta go and finish saying hello to everyone!" He said as he waved.

Once Paul was gone time seemed to fly by. I got my hand dirty working on a car real quick and before we knew it, it was time to leave. And shortly after Becky and I got home, I got the call that I had been waiting for. It was time to see Edward.

* * *

**In your brown eyes, I was feeling low**

**'cause they're brown eyes and you never know**

**Got some brown eyes, but a soft face**

**I knew that it was wrong**

**So baby, turn the record on**

**Play that song**

** -Lady Gaga**

**Edward's POV**

"I missed you too. I was going crazy without you." Jake told me in the same whispering tone, "I love you Edward."

His words shocked me. "Even after what happened?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" He pulled us a part, just enough so that he could look into my eyes.

"Well, I just assumed that you would hate me because of how everything happened. I mean, I just ran from you."

"I could never hate you." He said passionately.

"But I-" He cut me off with a soft kiss.

"Never." He repeated.

I just nodded as I heard the truth in his words. Jake wasn't Paul. I had to teach myself that. He loved me. And I love him.

"Jake, I really want to tell you something, but I just don't know if I'm ready to say it." I told him, hoping that it would be okay with him. Hoping that the fact that I couldn't say that I love him would make him change his mind.

"It's okay. Just wait until you're ready." He said pulling me close again.

"Well," Rose whispered as she stepped out of the kitchen. Jake and I didn't separate, just listened. "I hate to break up this amazingly romantic picture, but dinner is ready."

Jake and I finally left our embrace, but he kept an arm around my waist as we walked towards the dining room.

* * *

**In your brown eyes, walked away**

**In your brown eyes, couldn't stay**

**In your brown eyes, you watch her go**

**And turn the record on**

**And wonder what went wrong**

**What went wrong**

**-Lady Gaga**

After dinner, Jake and I left the girls downstairs and went up to my room to talk more. We sat on the floor, facing each other. Jake was holding both of my hands in his.

"So we are fine right? Like, are you sure that this is what you want?" I asked. I needed assurance; I needed to know that this was what he wanted. That I was what he wanted.

"Yes. I mean, wouldn't be here right now if this wasn't what I wanted right?" He retorted.

It was a good point. And I knew that he was right and that he was telling the truth. He wanted this, he wanted me, and he wanted there to be an "us".

"Babe?" He said happily, while moving one of his thumbs around the back of my hand. "Will you be my valentine?"

I smiled and leaned in towards him. Jake closed the gap between us, as he gently pressed his lips against mine. His lips gently moved against mine as he pulled me onto his lap. My hands began to sneak underneath his blue shirt and roam his body. Feeling all his hard toned muscles, and his sexy toned abdomen. He moved his lips from my lips to my neck, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. He began nipping and sucking at my neck, leaning my head back to give him better access to my neck I let out a groan. I could feel the mark being made as well as his hard-on against my ass. I wanted this feeling to last forever. I let out another groan as he began unbuttoning my pants, and I leaned further back. A little too far back, because as I leaned, I fell out of his lap and hit the floor.

"Oh! Babe are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone.

I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment; I totally just ruined the moment.

"Oh my God!" I covered my face with my hands, "I can't believe I just did that!"

I heard him let out a little chuckle, and removed my hands to see him smiling.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. We can finish that what we started another day."

I couldn't help but smile as he said this. It was the truth. Jake was mine, and I was his. He was even calling me Baby.

He helped me to my feet and I just went to the bed. I laid down on it, and patted the spot next to me.

* * *

**Honey yeah, it's no surprise**

**I got lost in your brown eyes**

** -Lady Gaga**

**Jake's POV**

I began biting my lip as I began taking this option into consideration.

Staying the night here, with Edward.

"But what about Becky?" I asked. That was probably the only thing that was stopping me.

"Can't she stay here too?" He retorted.

She could, but I wouldn't want to impose on his sisters. Becky was my responsibility.

"Um...I'll be right back!" I said as I burst out of his bedroom door and ran downstairs to the living room. "Becky!"

She turned to look at me with a confused expression as she saw me run down the stairs. Alice was giggling as Rosalie just smiled.

"Um...Edward invited me to spend the night, but if you want to go home, then we can go." I said taking in a deep breath.

I could see Rosalie and Alice's face light up with excitement.

"Aw! Serious!?" Becky asked excitedly, "Why are you even asking?!"

Alice let out a small laugh, "Seriously!"

Rosalie just continued to smile as she spoke, "Jake, if Becky wants to go home, then we can take her. It's no problem! Just, go back upstairs. I promise that she is safe with us."

I thanked them repeatedly before running back upstairs and into Edward's room again. He was silently tracing random shapes on his bed with his finger. I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked up at me with a huge smile.

"So, is the offer still available?" I asked as I slowly approached the bed.

"Of course." He chuckled.

I lay down next to him, and he rested his head on my chest.

"Jake?" He whispered after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Can you.....can you hold me?" He asked in a shy tone.

I didn't answer; instead I just wrapped my arms around him. I could hear him let out a sigh, and soon after he was asleep. I just listened to his even breaths and it wasn't long before I was soon drifting off into my own sleep. But not before I thought I had heard something.

".....Paul." It sounded like Edward had whispered.

Why would he be whispering Paul's name? I had just played it off as my imagination as I drifted into a happy sleep.

**Everything was everything**

**But baby it's the last show**

**Everything could be everything**

**But it's time to say goodbye so**

**Get your last fix, and your last hit**

**Grab your old girl with her new tricks**

** -Lady Gaga**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Hahaha well there it is! Haha please review and lemme know what you thought! I know the end gets a little messy, but I kind of wanted to show how Jake puts his sister above himself. And all that cheesy stuff! Hahaha man! I need a story pimp! Hahaha**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**


	9. Ain't It Funny

**Ain't It Funny**

A/N-So! Here is the next chapter! It was originally going to be titled Wonderful (by Lady Gaga) but while I was listening to my iPod today, Ain't It Funny began playing! It just fit so perfectly. I love Jennifer Lopez's music! I don't know why, but I do. And so I don't know why I hadn't thought of this song before…and I do feel weird about replacing Lady Gaga with Jenny From The Block. Haha but I had to have this song as the title. I even had to kind of rewrite the chapter to make it fit. But in the end I think that it worked. And also! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend in like…the world: Caroline! Why? Because! She's my best friend and she wanted some hot sexy Jacob action! So here it is! Love you Caroline! And on that note, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight stuff (characters, etc.) not me. (If I did, Edward wouldn't be with Bella. Hahaha simple as that.)**

**Warning: This chapter contains some smut….haha you've been warned! Haha It is just a little bit though!  
**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Estoy  
Loca  
Enamorada  
De ti**

** -Jennifer Lopez**

**Edward's POV**

"Okay Edward, just breathe." I told myself as I parked my silver Volvo in Jake's driveway. "It's Valentine's Day, so of course he is going to invite you to his house!"

So today is February 14th, also known as Valentine's Day. Jake and I had gotten past our little rough patch two days ago and he even said that he loves me. I really wanted to say it back, but I didn't. I was fully prepared to say it a week ago, what changed? Well, I guess it could be the fact that I now knew that Paul was back in Forks, or rather La Push. But I can't let that stop me from telling Jake how I feel. And I had my mind set on saying it today, and I was in full panic mode because of it. I would've said it yesterday, but Jake told me that he wanted to wait until today to see me again. I didn't understand it, but I went with it without question.

I took in a deep breath before stepping out of the car, "He loves you, and you love him. So this won't be hard! Just be confident!" I told myself in a whisper as I approached the front door. I could barely hear music playing as I stood in front of the front door to his house. "Jake, I love you." I whispered before knocking.

"It's open!" I heard him yell from inside of the house.

I opened the door and stepped inside as the music was turned off. I looked around and saw that the house was very clean. The living room was filled with an L shaped couch and a TV as well as a coffee table. I saw that there was a hallway on the left side where the living was. I assumed that it lead to rooms and the bathroom.

"Hey!" Jake greeted from the kitchen.

I began walking into the kitchen and then, I stopped mid step when I saw Jake standing in the kitchen cooking…shirtless. I could feel my face begin to heat up as my eyes began roaming over his perfect body. I had felt his body before, but seeing it was different. It was just confirming what I already knew: Jake was fucking sexy. Then he sent me one of his amazing smiles, and my cock twitched at the sight.

"Hey babe." He greeted as I finally entered the kitchen.

I walked over to be next to him, and also to see what he was cooking.

"Spaghetti." He informed as I began looking at the cooking noodles and red sauce.

"Sorry that it has to be something so simple, I'm not exactly the greatest cook." He looked at me with a little embarrassment visible on his perfect face.

"No! Don't even worry about it! I love pasta, and it looks like it will be really good! And besides," I turned my face to the side as I finished the last part of my sentence, "you made it for me. And that means that it doesn't matter how it tastes. I'm going to love it. Because it's from you."

He smiled happily as he turned off all of the burners on the stove, and he turned his muscular body towards me. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. I had my arms around his neck, as I looked up into his amazing brown eyes.

"I'm really happy that you're here." He said with a grin.

"I'm really happy that you invited me." I smiled back and he let out a small chuckle.

Now would be a good time to say it. I'm wrapped in his arms, and I have mine around him. Just say it!

I heard Jake chuckle once again, and I looked up at him in confusion.

"Just say what?" He asked.

My facial expression changed from confused to embarrassed in a split second. I could feel my face heat up again as I realized that I had just said all of that out loud.

"That was, um, supposed to stay in my head." I admitted bashfully as I bit my bottom lip.

"That….was so cute." He smirked.

I looked up at him with surprise. My cheeks were still flushed a deep red. He thought that it was cute? Why? I mean, anyone else would've acted like I was crazy. And by anyone else I mean Paul. But I had to stop comparing Jake and Paul. They were two completely different people. Sure they had a close physical appearance, but their personalities were nothing alike. So I just smiled with determination. I was going to say it now!

But, my plan was foiled as Jake slowly leaned forward and kissed both of my burning cheeks once. He then softly kissed my lips/ As usual, it didn't take long before things began heating up.

My hands began roaming his perfect body, continuously moving my hands over his hard, toned muscles and abdomen. But there was one question that was lingering in the back of my mind, and I needed to know the answer.

I broke away from the kiss and just buried my head in his chest, breathing in his sweet scent. My arms were around his waist, and he was running one of his hands up and down my back, as the other just stayed around my waist.

"Jake….I, I know that you are probably getting tired of me asking you this….but are you really mine?"

I didn't move my face from his chest, but when he spoke I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Yes, and I will tell you a million times again if that's what it takes for you to believe me. I love you and only you….well that's not completely true."

I looked up at him; my eyes wide with shock and my heart began too race.

But he simply bit his lip as he looked down at me, "I love Becky too. But don't worry; she won't be any competition for you."

I just shook my head, as my heart slowed to its regular pace. "You almost killed me right there." I could feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made a joke out of it. But I meant what I said. I love you so much Edward, I would do anything for you." He whispered to me as he then slowly placed his lips against mine again.

He lifted me up and placed me down on the counter, and began to nip and suck on my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I gave my permission as I opened my mouth and his tongue began exploring my mouth. I could taste his tongue each time it touched mine. I was craving more though. And as if Jake was reading my mind, he began unbuttoning my pants again, just like the other night. The only difference was that this time, I wouldn't mess anything up.

Jake began moving his lips from mine, down to my neck, leaving a trail of little kisses on the way. He slowly unzipped my zipper, and began sucking on my neck again. I let out a groan as I felt Jake's warm hand take a hold of my hard-on. He pulled my hard member out of my jeans and slowly began stroking it. I began biting my lip as Jake had found a rhythm, and the way he was kissing my neck, I wouldn't last that long. I was clutching his back with one hand, and had the other tangled in his hair.

"Oh….god Jake……that is…..so good." I said through my panting.

"Hey guys! Quil is waiting outside so-OH MY GOD!" Becky nearly screamed as she walked into the kitchen, seeing Jake and I in the middle of our act. She smacked her hand over her eyes and turned and bumped into a wall. "I'm SO SOOO SORRY guys, just uh…oh God! Just, I'm just gonna forget that I ever saw anything! Bye guys! Love ya!" She yelled as she ran for the front door.

"Bye Becky!" Jake yelled, with a big grin on his face. "Well, that situation wasn't embarrassing at all."

My face was a deep red for what seemed like the millionth time today. Jake tucked me back into my pants and buttoned me up. I hopped off of the counter and just stared at the floor.

"Well, I need to go wash up before we eat. So I'll be right back." He said, obviously trying to take my mind off of the fact that his sister just saw her brother giving me a hand-job.

On that note, he left to go to the bathroom to wash up. Leaving me to wait in the kitchen.

* * *

**It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
But there are facts in our lives  
We can never change  
Just tell me that you understand and feel the same  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
I'd live a thousand lives  
Each one with you right by my side  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't wanna face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart**

** -Jennifer Lopez**

**Jake's POV**

The faucet ran warm water over my soapy hands, washing away the acts that took place in the kitchen. I wished that we could've gone further, but I didn't think that Becky walking in on us was a possibility. But it happened. And I have to admit that the situation was just a bit funny. But I could tell that Edward was completely mortified from the experience. But I would not let that stop us from having a good time tonight.

I turned the faucet off and dried my hands off on a towel, and walked out and into the living room to find Edward sitting down on the couch.

"I….can't believe that seriously just happened." He said shaking his head. "It was so, weird."

"Well, it happened, and it's in the past. And we are in the now. So, let's just eat, and let the night go on." I proposed the idea as I held out my hand to help him up.

When Edward took hold of my hand, I quickly pulled him up and into a big bear hug.

"Stop worrying about it! Today is about us!" I smiled, and I had even managed to get Edward to smile and laugh.

"You're right." He nodded once he was out of my death grip, "Today is about us! So let's eat!" He smiled happily as I led him, hand in hand, to the back door in the kitchen.

"Okay, close your eyes!" I smirked.

"Alright." He continued to smile as he shut his eyes. I placed my hands over them to make sure that he wouldn't peek.

When I led him to the back porch I removed my hands from his eyes and let out a simple, "Okay, open!"

When his eyes opened I heard his gasp.

I had a table set up with two chairs, and apple cinnamon scented candles lit on the table, as well as around the porch. There was a single rose in a clear vase on the table as well. It was dimly lit from all of the candles. It was my attempt at a romantic dinner.

"It's so…..pretty." He smiled, taking in a deep breath, "I love apple cinnamon!"

"So you like it?"

"Jake…I love it. It's so romantic!" He turned around to face me and kissed me softly.

Alright, well that means that I was doing good so far. "Well, go sit down and I will bring out your plate of food.

I brought out two plates, almost over flowing with spaghetti, placing one down in front of Edward and the other in front of me as I sat down.

"So, I have something to ask you." I told him before sticking some of the noodles in my mouth.

Edward giggled at the sight of me slurping up the noodles, "And what would that be?"

"Well," I began as I swallowed the mouthful of food, "a bunch of my close friends and I are going down to the beach that is here in La Push, and I was wondering if you would want to go with me."

I saw an expression of shock cross his face, "You want me to meet your close friends?"

I just nodded, since I had stuck more food in my mouth.

"Why?" He questioned.

I swallowed my food so that I could answer, "Because you're important to me. And I want to introduce you to my friends. You've already met my family." I smiled.

"Well, not all of your family…..what about Rachel?" He asked

"Uh, trust me when I say that you should be happy that you haven't met her." Edward gave me a confused look so I went on, "We don't always get along, and usually end up getting in a fight whenever she visits. It's just her role as the family drama queen."

"Oh….then yes. I'd be happy to go with you." He smiled before putting some spaghetti in his mouth.

I smiled brightly at the thought of introducing him to everyone. Leah had been bugging me about meeting Edward yesterday. At least now she won't have to bug me anymore. Oh, and Paul can meet him too!

"So how was your Thursday?" I asked him. I hadn't seen him at all yesterday because I wanted to build some suspense and passion. And based on what we were doing earlier, I would say that it worked.

"It was good, a little bit lonely, but good. Rosalie and Emmet had left for a romantic getaway yesterday and won't be back until Monday." He shrugged. "So I just spent time with Alice, talking about this guy that she seems to be really into."

"Oh yeah? Have you met him?"

Edward shook his head with a grin, "He was supposed to come to our house for New Years, but he flaked out. They haven't seen each other since then…but they are going on a date _soon_." He said using air quotes when he said soon.

I let out a laugh, but I could see that something was bothering him. It was written all over his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked simply.

"What? What makes you think that there is someth-"

"Edward….you're not a good liar." I said as I reached out to hold his hand. I began rubbing my thumb gently over the back of it. "You can tell me anything."

"I just….. I can't help but feel guilty about this. About being with you and being happy." He dropped his head and keeping his eyes locked on the table.

"Why? We aren't doing anything wrong here. We are happy together right?"

He nodded, staying silent and not looking up.

"Then why are you feeling guilty?"

He finally looked up at me and began biting his bottom lip. He withdrew his hand from mine, and placed both of his hands on his lap under the table.

"Because of Bella." He finally said.

"Oh." Was all that I could say. To be completely honest I had totally forgotten about Bella and what had happened awhile back when Bella had first seen Edward and me kissing. She had gotten mad and stormed off. I hadn't heard from her since then.

"Is that really all that you can say? Oh?" He asked with what I thought was sadness and a bit of frustration in his voice.

"Well there really isn't that much to say about it. I haven't talked to her, and if she doesn't want to support what we have together, then I don't want to."

"Jake, she was your best friend….are you seriously just going to throw that away? Without even listening to her reasons? Just like that?"

"Well I'm not the one that's throwing it away. She hasn't tried to contact me either, and she is the one that broke our friendship in the first place."

After awhile Edward just stood up while he ran a hand through his hair, "Look, this wasn't a good idea to talk about Bella….and I think that I just ruined the night again, so I'm just gonna go." And with that he walked back into the house.

I quickly jumped up out of my chair and ran in after him. I saw him approaching the front door and quickly ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Please, don't go." I whispered in his ear.

* * *

**Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
A deeper love I've found in you  
And I no longer doubt  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid**

** -Jennifer Lopez**

**Edward's POV**

"Please don't go." He whispered in my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist and he held me from behind. I could feel his warm breath against my ear and it felt good.

"I never really wanted to." I said simply.

"Then why did you get up and walk away like that?" He asked, his breath tickling my ear again.

"I just….I started thinking that, if something like that happened to us, then you would just give up. Just throw what we have away. And, I couldn't stand that thought. I tried leaving so that the thought would go away."

"Edward….I don't ever want you to think _anything_ like that. I would_ never_ throw what we have away. I love you so fucking much, it's crazy. When I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you. And when I am with you, I'm wondering what I can do to make you happy. And that is all I really want to do for you, because you make me so happy, but whenever you're with me, you just seem to always end up being sad. Whenever you cry, it makes me feel like I've failed you. Like I can't protect you, and I hate that."

I could feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes, but after hearing that little speech, I was fighting so hard not to cry.

"Jake," I said, my voice was shaking since I was still trying to fight the tears, "you do make me happy. I feel like I don't deserve you. I'm damaged, and you deserve better than me."

"Don't say that." Jake quickly hushed me, "I want you. I need you. I love you. And that is all that matters to me. I don't care if you're damaged, broken, shattered, or whatever. You are what I want. So no more talk of you not being good enough."

I simply nodded as he held me closer to his body.

"Jake, I love you."

"I love you too. So much." He spoke into my neck before he slowly began kissing it.

I had locked away my heart, bet Jake had set it free. I had pushed him far away, and yet he stayed with me. I guess……"I guess this means that you and me are meant to be."

"Ain't it funny how things work out?" I could feel him smirk against my neck.

I wanted Jake. All of him. I needed him to know how I felt. So, I slowly began moving my hips against his crotch. He let out a groan, and I could feel his body reacting. Any threat of crying was now gone, I was so caught up in this moment. I continued to move my hips, and Jake continued to play with my neck.

"Jake?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" He said his voice was muffled against my neck still.

"Let's go to the bed. I don't want a repeat of earlier." I suggested.

In a split second I was turned around and being pulled to follow Jake to the hallway and into his room. It was really going to happen.

**Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't wanna face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart**

** -Jennifer Lopez**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**A/N: Okay! So! That is it for Ain't It Funny! But don't worry! Good things will happen in the next chapter! Oh, and I told you that it would only be a little bit of smut in this chapter! Hahaha so don't be mad! And so yeah, I will make a deal! If I get some good reviews then I will update faster! Haha so you better review! Pretty please with Jacob on top! Hahaha**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**


	10. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

**Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow**

**A/N: Hey! So how was Ain't It Funny? I personally liked it. Hahaha but that's just me. Also, I don't know if people have noticed it, but I deleted the Prologue. It was just, really disappointed by it, and it was just awful! So it had to go. Sorry to anyone who did like it, but I just felt as though it was awful. So! About this chapter, um, no it is not the bonfire yet. That will be the next chapter. But Bella does come back in this chapter. And I guarantee that the way that she shakes up the story, will make some people want to kill her. Haha but, for now, all I have is sex. Haha and Rachel's return! Haha also, I started a new story, it is a Seth and Jake story though, not Edward and Jake. So it is a bit different. But yeah…on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight stuff (characters, etc.) not me. (If I did, Edward wouldn't be with Bella. Hahaha simple as that.)**

**Warning: This chapter contains sex. Hahaha so you've been warned**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Tonight you're mine completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
Will you love me tomorrow?**

** -Amy Winehouse**

**Jake's POV**

"Jake?" I heard Edward say, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" was my muffled response.

"Let's go to the bed. I don't want a repeat of earlier." He suggested.

Does that mean that he wanted to go further? Or did he just want to finish what we had started earlier? I wasn't sure, but I didn't waste any time in trying to figure out. I just grabbed Edward's hand and began leading him to my room. My heart was racing at a million miles per second right now. I felt as though it was going to burst out of my chest.

I gently pushed Edward onto my bed, and then climbed on top of him. I placed my hands on either side of his head, so that I wouldn't be crushing him. I looked over his beautiful face over and over again, looking for anything that would show that he didn't want this. I couldn't find anything. When I looked into his eyes I only saw desire, passion, and want. But what if I was only seeing what I wanted to see? What if I was pressuring him into this?

"Jake?" Edward asked, breaking me out of my mental trance.

I hadn't realized that I was just staring down at him, "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" He asked with a tone that was laced with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering if this I put too much pressure on you…like to make you want this." I said as I rolled off of him. Instead of being on top of him, I was just laying on my side, propping my head up on my arm, looking at him.

"What?" He asked, he even cringed his nose a little. "Jake," He began as he sat up and placed one of his hands on my uncovered abs, "I can show you how much I want this."

He said in a seductive tone, looking me in the eyes. He began kissing my stomach, and moving his way down. Was he really going to go down on me right now? My thoughts were confirmed when he kissed my erection through my pajama bottoms. I shuddered a little bit and let out a soft moan. I was surprised that he was being so forward with this.

* * *

**Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure?  
Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?**

** -Amy Winehouse**

**Edward's POV**

I want this so badly. I want HIM so badly. My mind was going crazy just thinking about what we were going to do. But as always, Paul was in the back of my mind. I had realized that Jake does have some physical similarities to Paul, but their personalities were so different. And as for sex, well I had only ever done it with Paul. So Jake would be the only other person.

I began pulling off Jake's pajama bottoms to reveal his boxers. His raging hard-on was making a tent in them, and I looked up at Jake as I gently kissed it through his boxers as I did with his pajama bottoms. He let out another soft moan and then bit his bottom lip as I began pulling off his boxers. I watched as his length sprung up as the boxers stop restraining it.

I took a loose hold on it, and gently kissed the head of his erection. He let out another soft moan right before I took the head into my mouth. I began teasing it with my tongue, but took it out of my mouth again and licked up the full length. It was then that I realized how big it was. If I had to guess, I would say at least nine inches. Would I be able to take all of him in? Well, we would soon find out, right? I licked his full length once again before trying to take him in my mouth.

I went down as deep as I could without gagging, but was shocked when he pulled out of my mouth and pulled me up and rolled us over so that he was now on top.

I looked at him in confusion, "What are you doing?"

* * *

**Tonight with words unspoken  
And you say that I'm the only one, the only one, yeah  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning star?**

** -Amy Winehouse**

**Jake's POV**

"I just couldn't wait any longer." I whispered into his ear before kissing his neck.

He tangled his hand in my short hair, and began grinding his hips against mine. I absolutely could not wait any longer. I quickly got off of him and moved over to my drawers and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lubricant. As I went back to Edward, I saw that he had taken off his shirt and was now working with his belt and pant buttons. I pushed his hands away and quickly removed his pants, throwing them off to a random corner. His boxer briefs were the next to get thrown away. And then there was nothing left to cover him. My eyes scanned over his bare body with lust.

I quickly tore open the condom package and rolled it over my rock hard cock. Then I pounced on Edward again, bringing the lube with me. I popped open the top and poured some out onto my hand, with that I began circling his entrance. I slowly slipped one lubed finger inside of him, and Edward took in a sharp breath.

"Are you-"

"J-just keep going. I want this. Just…be gentle." He said in a low voice.

"Okay, I promise I'll be gentle." I nodded as I slowly added a second finger.

When I began scissoring inside of him, I could see him wincing in pain.

"Okay, keep going." He said, as if he knew that I was waiting for him to let me know.

I slowly inserted the third finger and continued scissoring him before pulling my fingers out. I then applied more lube to his entrance, and then onto my erection. I slowly placed the head of my cock at his entrance, but before I could begin entering, Edward spoke up.

"Jake wait." He said.

I immediately pulled away and looked at him, being captivated by his amazing hazel eyes.

"I want this, I really do," He continued as his hands roamed my back. "but can I just ask you something?"

"Of course you can babe, you can ask me anything." I said, and it was then that I realized that tears were forming in his eyes.

"Jake…..if we do this…..will you still love me tomorrow?" He asked as a tear escaped his eyes.

I smiled, and wiped the single tear away with my thumb before speaking, "Yes, of course. I will always love you Edward. I will always love you, and I will be yours….always and forever."

"Okay, then keep going." He said biting his bottom lip.

I kept our eyes locked as I slowly began pushing inside of him. Edward still winced a bit, but once I was fully inside and began thrusting, there were no more winces, only loud moans of pleasure from the both of us.

I grabbed his erection with the hand that was lubricated and began pumping Edward in sync with my thrusts. The feeling was amazing. There was no other noise except for out panting, moans, and grunts. Edward had begun digging his nails into my back, but it didn't hurt like it normally would, right now it just added to the pleasure. Edward's panting became quicker and I knew that he was getting close to climaxing.

"Oooh, Jake." He moaned.

As he moaned I began nipping and sucking at his neck, and with one last loud moan, Edward exploded on both of our stomachs. The way he moaned, mixed with the tightening around my cock made me reach my climax right after. I loudly moaned his name as I climaxed.

When we were both finished, I rolled off of him and lay down next to him.

I let out a content sigh and kissed him on the cheek. Edward then turned to smile at me.

"Um, Jake, can we…ya know. Take a shower?" He asked shyly.

It was then that I remembered that there was a sticky mess on both of our stomachs. "Oh, yea of course." I said as I stood up and held out my hand to wait for him.

When Edward held my hand, I led him to my private bathroom. I turned on the shower so that it would be spraying warm water. I stepped inside the shower, and Edward followed in after. The shower was nice. When we had began lying down again and didn't really say anything at all. We were just happy. We were spooning, and I had one arm wrapped around his waist.

"I want to stay like this forever." He said, breaking the silence.

"Me too." I agreed

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I'm going to miss you, whenever we aren't together."

"That doesn't sound weird babe. I feel like that already. I told you, remember? I'm always thinking about you."

"I know….but I just….I don't know. I just always want to be with you. I feel like I'm missing something when we're not together."

"Hmm…..I have an idea."

He turned his body around, so that he was facing me.

"Move in with me." I smiled.

His eyes kind of widened with surprise, and his face began turning a bit red, "Are you serious? Jake…really?"

"Yes. I mean, if you wanted to. It would make me so happy. And we would always be together."

"Yeah, but don't you think that we are moving a little fast?"

"Well, yeah. But I love you. And so I think that we would be able to make it work. So, if you are scared of moving in…don't move everything in. Just the essentials. Like clothes and a toothbrush." I smiled.

He took a few seconds before answering, "Okay." He smiled back. "And Jake, I love you too." He said as he rested his head on my chest.

My heart skipped a beat when he said that he loved me. A wide grin spread across my face. And I was going to say something, but he had fallen asleep. I just listened to his even breathing for awhile, and it didn't take long before I drifted off into a content sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning….**

"BANG BANG BANG." Was the noise that woke me up. Apparently someone was at the door.

I woke up with a yawn, and turned my head to see Edward's back facing me. My eyes widened with shock. How could I not notice this last night? All these small scars on his back. There were so many. I reached out my hand to run my fingertips down his back. I could feel the scars under my fingers, confirming that what I was seeing was real.

"BANG BANG BANG." Again with the banging? I didn't want it to wake up Edward, so I quickly jumped up and pulled up the pajama bottoms that I was wearing last night and ran down stairs before the person could attack my door once again.

I quickly flung open the door and my jaw nearly dropped.

"Rachel?"

* * *

**I'd like to know that your love  
Is love I can be sure of  
So tell me now, and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow?**

** -Amy Winehouse**

**Edward's POV**

I woke up when I felt Jake leave the bed. I heard Jake close the door behind him, and that's when I decided to actually get up.

I found my pants in one corner of the room, and my shirt in another. Once I put them on, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and began typing a message.

_Bella, _I typed, _how are you? I haven't talked to you since…well since I first kissed Jake that night. I want to talk to you again, and be like we used to. Just text me, or call me, or something. I miss you, Edward._

Once my phone had displayed that the message was sent, I began walking down stairs to see what Jake was up to.

"Rachel?" I heard him say. He sounded kind of shocked. But, was he talking about Rachel, his sister?

As I reached the living room, I saw Jake hugging some girl. She had the same sun kissed skin as Jake and long flowing brown hair. She was wearing some Daisy Duke's and a baby blue tank top. When she saw me, she gave me a weird look, and whispered something to Jake.

He turned around with a small smile on his face. He left the girls side and wrapped an arm around my waist, "This is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my sister Rachel."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." I smiled.

She just gave what looked like a fake smile, and went to sit at the dining table. Her bags were by the door, so I assumed that she would be staying for awhile. Jake led me to the table and we sat down across from her. I felt really awkward, and there was a weird silence between us.

"So… how ya been sis?" Jake asked.

"I've been good. And I had some time off so I decided to come and visit my siblings. So here I am!" She said with a giggle.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket, "Hey, my phone is vibrating right now, so I'll give you two some time alone." I whispered in his ear before standing up and walking to the bedroom. I quickly pulled out my phone and saw that Bella was calling.

"Hello?" I answered quickly.

"Hey, look, I just want to apologize for acting the way that I did." She said quickly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. But, I mean, can we be friends again?"

She stayed quiet on the other end of the line for a bit, "Sure." She answered. "We can hang out tomorrow. Get things started up again."

Well, there's another problem. I was going to the bonfire with Jake tomorrow, but I wouldn't tell her that, "Oh, um, I'm going somewhere with Rose tomorrow. So maybe on Monday?"

"Hm….yeah. Well I just wanted to call, so I guess I will see you on Monday. Bye." She said before hanging up.

Well, that was just a bit rude. I think she knew that I was lying.

I let out a sigh before moving back out to the living room, but I stopped in the hallway to eavesdrop on a conversation that caught my attention.

"I don't understand why you're wasting your time with him." I heard Rachel say, "He's not good for you. Now, Seth on the other hand."

"Rachel, stop!" Jake said in a firm voice. "I am not seriously going to sit here and talk to you about this, especially not while he is in the other room!"

"I'm just saying! Seth was good for you, I don't know why you guys aren't still together."

"Rachel, seriously? Just drop it!" I heard Jake say in a frustrated tone.

I walked out into the living room before the conversation could go on.

"Um, I've gotta go." I said as I approached the door.

Jake quickly stood up and opened the door for me, and walked me out to my car.

"I heard what you guys were saying." I said, leaning my back against my car.

Jake stood in front of me with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry about that. She just..crosses boundaries sometimes."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have eavesdropped on you guys. So anyways, I should leave."

"Hey." He said as he cupped my face with his hand and looked into my eyes. He slowly leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips. "Bring your stuff tomorrow before the bonfire. I'll call you later okay? Love you."

"Love you too." I smiled as he stepped away and I got into the driver seat of the car.

I drove away happy, and anxious for tomorrow. Why? Because tomorrow I meet everyone important to Jake. Including Seth. And I would be seeing Rachel once again.

**Will you still love me tomorrow?**

** -Amy Winehouse**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**A/N: Well! How was it! Hahaha the sex scene was like majority of this chapter! Hahaha I tried really hard to make it super sexy and romantic! Hahaha and I had to kinda go really passionate and sweet about it cuz my best friend Caroline asked me too. Hahaha and in the next chapter Paul and Edward reunite! Hahaha I make it sound like a good thing. But yeah, so the song is "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" by Amy Winehouse. I know it is a cover, but I love her version. Also! You might not be able to review for this chapter, so just PM me or just wait for the next chapter. Hahaha I am also thinking about getting a beta…..so if you're interested send me a PM. Yeah, that's it. Hahahaha**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay so um, yeah! I kinda messed up this story! Hahaha um, I deleted the prologue, and now everything is back one chapter! So it didn't alert people about a new chapter, so I am posting this. Haha that's my bad. So the chapter before this is the actual update. It should've been chapter eleven but it is now chapter ten. It is titled "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow." And yeah….so just go to the previous chapter and that is the new chapter. So yeah…also! Um, haha some people won't be able to review due to the whole "everything went back one number" thing. So if you want, just review W.Y.S.L.M.T. on this authors note instead. Or just PM me. So yeah. That is it, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

oxox

GoinGaGa


	12. Blind

**Blind**

**A/N: So……how was it? Hahahaha I mean the sex? Hahaha I got some nice reviews! Hahaha I hope I did a good job! Um…there really isn't that much to write in this Author's Note, so this should be quick! So, the song is Blind, by Kesha…..OH MY GOODNESS! I LOVE THIS SONG! Hahahaha I am kinda listening to it right now…..while also watching The Real Housewives Of New York. Hahahaha DRAMA! Hahaha so yeah….just read….and enjoy. Hahahaha on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Only the story plot!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**I think you got the best of me  
You're sleepin' with the enemy  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone  
The beat drops  
I'm so low  
My heart stops  
I already know  
You left me all alone, alone, alone, alone**

** -Kesha**

**Jake's POV**

Edward should be here any minute with his stuff, so I had to hurry up and finish clearing out some drawers for him. I had already made space in my closet for whatever he needed to hang in there.

I couldn't believe how fast we were moving. I mean, our first date was only two weeks ago! In that time we managed to say "I love you", make love, and now he was going to be moving in! At the same time I couldn't help but be excited about this whole situation. I would be with Edward all of the time now.

And then in like, two hours, we would be going to the bonfire, and there he would meet everyone important to me. Everything was going perfectly for us; it was like we were meant for each other. I felt like our relationship was invincible and we could make it through anything together.

"Knock knock knock." I heard someone knock at the front door. As I left my room to answer the door, a big grin spread across my face as my excitement continued to build with each passing second.

"Babe!" I greeted happily when I opened the door and saw Edward standing there.

"Hi." He smiled and waved innocently with a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. I heard him take in a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"So," I began as we pulled away so that we could look at each other, "did you bring everything that you're going to need?"

He nodded and turned his head to look at the suitcases that were standing next to us.

"Well, I think I grabbed all of the essentials." He smiled as he slipped out of my arms and began reaching for a suitcase.

I quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, which caused him to flinch a little bit. I simply wrote it off as surprise and pulled him into the house.

"I'll get your stuff; you just sit down and relax." I said before kissing his forehead. I walked out a few steps and picked up two of his suitcases, which were surprisingly heavy.

"I'll go get the last one." Edward said as he began walking to the door again.

"Oh no you don't!" I smiled as I placed the two suitcases down and jogged to the last one, getting to it first. "Relax! I've got this taken care of!"

His mouth formed the cutest pout I've ever seen as he went back to sit at the table. Once I had all three of his suitcases in my room, I found Edward sitting down at the table, with the put still on his face. I couldn't help but attack his lips with my own. He moaned into the kiss as his hands slipped under my shirt and began roaming around my abs. I began running my hands along his back, and that's when I remembered what was beneath his shirt; all those small scars that I had discovered yesterday morning.

I slowly broke the kiss and then kissed his forehead before speaking.

"We better stop now before Becky walks in on us again." I laughed and he just nodded.

"That's probably the best idea." He bit his lip and just rested the side of his face on my chest.

"So, do you want to start unpacking?" I asked with a smile.

He just nodded his head against my chest. I hooked my arm around his waist and led him to my room once again. I showed him the three drawers that I had emptied for him as well as the closet space.

"Okay, I'm gonna unpack and it's your turn to relax!" He smiled as he pushed me onto my bed.

I just grinned as I watched him bending over to open his suitcases and pull stuff out and put them away. But I couldn't totally enjoy the sight since my mind kept wandering back to his scars. My curiosity was getting the best of me and I could feel the question rising in me, almost near escape.

"Edward?" I asked cautiously to get his attention, trying me best not to just blurt out the question.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at me after closing the drawer that he had just placed his clothes inside.

"Can I ask you something? I mean, it might me kind of personal, so if not then that's okay." I said, looking down at my feet.

Edward had moved over to the bed and was now sitting next to me holding one of my hands in both of his.

"Ask me anything." He said simply with a small smile.

I looked at our hands for a bit and then I looked into his eyes, searching for something that. What I was searching for, I didn't even know. I guess anything that would stop me from asking this question. I didn't want to ruin this day for us. It was just getting started for us, and I didn't want to make things weird. My search was a failure as I only found love, affection, and caring in his eyes.

"Jake, are you okay?" He asked with a voice laced with concern, which pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know….what happened to you?" He gave me a confused look, "I saw your back, and all the scars."

He immediately tensed up and pulled his hands away. He also looked away from me and down at the floor. I knew that I shouldn't have asked anything.

"Babe?" I said as I reached out to touch him, but he jumped up off of the bed and stood by the dresser away from me.

"I-I-I….I just can never be happy." He finally said, breaking the silence and shaking his head. Tears were slowly sliding down his cheeks. "My past just always catches up with me and takes it away. I understand that you wouldn't want to be with someone like me, someone who is damaged goods."

"Babe, what're you talking about?" I asked as I stood up.

"Don't worry; I wouldn't want me either if I were you." He said as the tears continued to fall.

"Babe, I'm confused. I don't really understand why you're saying all these things since none of it is really true. I don't care what you did in your past, you could've killed someone and I would be fine with it because I want you here and now." I said as I began closing the space between us.

Edward stayed quiet as I got closer to him, the tears still flowing.

"I don't care that you're 'damaged goods' Edward. I really don't. I love you no matter what you think you are. To me, you're perfect, no matter what. I love you and nothing will ever change that." I said and I saw his face drop. "Come here." I said as I opened up my arms offering him protection and safety.

He closed the space in between us and buried his face in my chest and wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped mine around him. I ran my hands up and down his back in a comforting manor. I heard his muffled sobs and I could feel his tears wetting my shirt. I felt guilt run throughout my body as I realized that I had caused him this sadness and pain that he was feeling right now. It was me who asked him the question that made him think that I didn't want him.

"I-I j-just thought that w-when y-you saw the scars that you would b-be disgusted. I w-was s-so s-scared that I would lose you J-Jake." He said through his sobs and rigid breathing.

"Baby, you would never disgust me. And you would never lose me. I love you, never forget that." I whispered to him as I kissed the top of his head and buried my face in his hair.

"I love you s-so much Jake." He said as his sobs began calming down.

I slowly led him back towards the bed and we sat down on it once again. We just kind of sat there, holding one another. Once his breathing became even again he finally looked up at me with his now puffy red eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He apologized for some reason.

"Don't be. Let's just forget about it, alright?" I smiled at him. "Do you want to get cleaned up since we should probably get going soon?" I proposed the idea as I checked my wrist watch and seeing that we only had about a half an hour left before the time that Sam had told everyone to be at the beach.

He just nodded as he tried slipping out of my arms, but I wouldn't let him. I had a sly smirk on my face and he just had a small innocent smile on his lips.

"Jake, babe, I really should start getting ready." He said innocently.

"You're not getting out of these arms that easily." I said with my smirk still on my face.

"Oh, yeah? Well what would I have to do to get out of em?" He asked as his smile began getting wider.

I didn't respond, instead I just leaned in slowly until our lips met and all other emotions, except for love and passion, disappeared. We just slowly moved our lips against one another's. When we slowly, and kind of unwillingly, broke apart, I finally released him from my arms.

Edward stood up and began walking towards my bathroom, before turning to ask, "Can I get a towel?"

"There should be a few in there." I smiled and winked causing him to giggle before turning and entering the bathroom.

I let myself fall back onto the bed while my feet still dangled off the side of the bed. Well at least we worked things out, and now we were happy. I let out a content sigh and then I remembered that Becky and Rachel still weren't back from their shopping trip.

I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket and dialed Becky's number. It began ringing and then I heard the door open and someone's phone ringing as well.

"Hello?" I heard Becky ask twice. Instead of replying I just hung up and went to the front room to greet them in person.

"I was just calling you to see where you guys were at!" I smiled at my sisters as I saw them sitting on the couch holding shopping bags.

"Oh that was you?" Becky asked with a chuckle.

I just nodded.

"Hey, whose Volvo is that in the driveway?" Rachel asked.

"Edward's. He's here getting ready to leave." I informed and saw Rachel roll her eyes and let out an exasperated breath. "Rachel, seriously, like get over it. I don't want to be arguing today."

She stood up and walked past me saying, "Whatever." Before entering her room and closing the door behind her.

I just let out a sigh at the new frustration that was arising in me.

"Hey big bro, don't even worry about her. She'll come around eventually." Becky smiled at me before entering her own room as well.

I just followed suit and entered my room, closing the door behind me, and sat on my bed once more. Just as I had fallen back down on my bed as I was before, Edward walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. I could feel a hard-on forming in my pants at the sight.

"Oh…hey." He smiled as his hair was looked its usual bronze mess even when it was wet.

"Hey." I smiled back at him trying not to let my gaze fall from his face, "Becky and Rachel are here now so as soon as you are ready we can leave."

"Oh, okay then I'll try and hurry." He said as he kind of rushed towards the drawers and opened them pulling out some clothes.

He hurriedly slipped on his boxer briefs under his towel, which kind of made me sad that the towel didn't drop. After that he pulled up some jeans, and then let the towel drop. He then pulled a simple black v-neck shirt over his head, and then put a black American Eagle hoodie on-top of that.

"Are you going to change your shirt?" He asked as he sat down next to me and began putting on his socks and shoes.

I had completely forgotten about the wet spot that was left behind from Edward's tears. I just got up and walked to my drawers and pulled out a plain white tee, and then went to the closet and pulled out my favorite black leather jacket and put it on over.

I was already wearing some dark blue jeans and black and white Vans so I was ready. I turned around and saw that Edward was ready to, and he was just staring at me biting his lip. I smirked.

"How do I look?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Hot." He smiled.

* * *

**I've let go, finally over you  
This drama that you put me through  
I'm better all alone, alone, alone, alone  
The beat drops, you're so low  
It's last call and it's gotten old  
Now look who's all alone, alone, alone, alone**

** -Kesha**

**Edward's POV**

My nervous level was shooting through the roof as we began driving towards the beach. Jake was driving my car and I was in the passenger seat with him. His sisters said that they would take Rachel's rental car since they had to pick some stuff up for Emily from the store.

I was taking deep breaths and counting to ten in my head trying to calm myself down. After a few more sets of ten, we were now parked in the "La Push Beach" parking lot. I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

"Babe, calm down." Jake advised with a chuckle.

"What? Calm? I'm calm, why wouldn't I be calm?" I began rambling nervously.

"Babe, you've been counting to ten the whole time that we've been driving." He chuckled again.

Oh shit. "I was counting out loud? Ugh, well I guess that there's not use in hiding it anymore." I shrugged. "I'm just scared that everyone will be like Rachel and not like us being together." I said in a sad tone.

"Oh….babe, I'm sure that it won't be a problem. No one here thinks like Rachel, and they were all dying to meet you when I told them about you."

"Hmm….well let's just go then." I smiled, "We don't want to keep people waiting do we?"

Jake simply smiled as he got out of the car and jogged around to my side and helped me out. We then walked over to a group of people that were near a fire that had logs and chairs placed around it. There was a barbeque pit near the fire but not too far of either. If you were too walk a bit further past the group then you would be walking on the sand on the actual beach. Not too far to the left was small set of trees, almost like a mini-forest. It seemed a bit oddly placed, but it looked nice. As we got closer I noticed how everyone seemed to have the same sun kissed skin color, and black hair. They were all so gorgeous. One of the two girls that were there turned to look at us and began waving frantically.

"Hurry your slow ass up Jake!" She yelled.

"Don't rush me bitch!" He yelled back playfully as we walked hand in hand towards the group.

She just laughed, and once we got to the group she hugged him with one arm, since the other was holding a red plastic cup.

"And this must be the amazing Edward!" She smiled brightly as she looked at me.

"Yup!" Jake smiled, "Leah, this is Edward. Edward, this is Leah."

"Hi! It is so nice to meet you!" I smiled as I held out a hand.

She smacked it away and gave me the same hug as she gave Jake, "The pleasure is all mine!" She laughed as we pulled apart. "Everyone! This is the man that has captured out little Jake's heart!" She announced and everyone began laughing. "His name is Edward!"

I smiled and waved innocently and the other woman who was here approached me and hugged me as well, "I'm Emily. I'm so glad that you could make it!"

She had such a pretty face, it was stunningly beautiful.

"Jake, I hope you don't mind that I am going to steal him away from you for awhile." She giggled as she laced her arm with mine.

"Of course not Emily, just be nice!" He smiled and winked.

"Sure sure!" She giggled as she began leading me around the fire. "So, those guys over there that Jake is walking towards are Collin and Seth." She pointed to the two guys that were now talking to Jake. "And over there at the barbecue pit is Sam, my man." She giggled as she pointed out the tall good looking guy that was cooking. "Leah is over there talking to Quil and Embry." She said as she pointed to the three sitting on a log. "And that is Jared." she pointed to a guy that was bringing something that looked like meat to Sam.

"So this is everyone?" I asked once we had sat down on a two separate folding chairs.

"Well, there are a few people missing, but they will be here later." She smiled warmly. "So how was the move?"

"It was good, but how did you-"

"Becky." She smiled as she answered my question. "I'm so happy for you two."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. "You know something, I was really nervous about coming here today, I was worried that people wouldn't approve of me and Jake."

"And why would you think that hun?" She asked curiously.

"Because Rachel didn't like us."

Emily just rolled her eyes, "You really shouldn't listen to any comments that Rachel makes. She is so…mean."

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way." We both laughed.

Emily and I continued talking for awhile and then everyone began to gather around the fire. Jake had stolen me away from Emily and we sat next to each other on a log. I was next to the edge and was leaning into Jake, who had an arm wrapped around me, while the other held a plastic cup like the one Leah had.

They had spent a while telling stories funny stories from the past.

"And then after I got finished telling Jake to be careful, he goes and climbs up to the highest branch of a tree wearing the damn cape!" Leah explained.

"Oh God." Jake said with a smile.

"And so then the little retard falls out of the fucking tree trying to prove that he can fly!" Everyone began laughing and Jake just shook his head with a chuckle.

"Oh God! I remember that day!" Emily chirped with a giggle, "Leah and I just saw him hit the ground! And then he just stands up like nothing ever happened and climbs the tree again!" This also made everyone laugh.

"Aww," I whispered in Jake's ear, "I bet that you were the cutest super hero ever."

"We're heeeerrreee!" We all turned to see Becky and Rachel holding grocery bags as they arrived to the bonfire.

"Damn! Emily called you guys like two hours ago about getting groceries!" Quil said as he stood up to help the girls with the bags and also give Becky a small kiss on the lips.

"Oh, hey Jake look who I found at the store!" Rachel smiled as she pointed her thumb behind her.

We both began looking behind her, to see who she was talking about. That's when I saw Bella approaching, holding some bags as well.

I stopped leaning against Jake and sat up straight. Uh-oh. She simply looked at us and smiled.

"Oh hey Edward! What a surprise seeing you here! I thought that you were going to be with Rose." She commented once she sat down on the folding chair next to Jake and me, after Embry took the bags she was holding.

"Oh, yeah I was but then she canceled, so I came here with Jake." I lied, hoping that Jake wouldn't question me about it until later.

"Oh, that's cool. Well how are you Jake? It is nice to see you again!" She said turning her attention from me to Jake.

"Hey." He said simply. I could tell that he was still mad at her, but he was trying to be nice.

I just looked at the fire that was lighting up our little party. It was still cold outside even with the fire. It didn't surprise me though since we were by a beach and all.

"Ugh! Thank God! We can finally eat!" Embry announced happily.

"Well then, it seems like I got here at the perfect time!" A familiar husky voice said from behind us.

I was immediately stricken with fear and my body tensed up. Jake gave me a curious look and pulled me closer to his body.

* * *

**I trusted you  
You were the first  
Then you lied and it gets worse  
** **-Kesha**

**Jake's POV**

"You okay?" I asked in a whisper to his ear.

He didn't speak, he just nodded. I turned to look at who spoke and saw my buddy Paul. I stood up excitedly to greet him.

"Paul! Buddy! Hey man!" I said as I gave him a hug.

"What's up Jake?" He said in return.

"So, where's the lucky guy that you were telling me about?"

* * *

**You broke me down  
Now just look around**

**Who's all alone?  
**

**-Kesha**

**Bella's POV**

I saw Edward's face shift to one of pure fear as soon as we heard Paul's voice.

"He's right here." I heard Jake say as he brought Paul over to Edward.

I was fighting a smile that wanted to form on my face from pure joy. Sure, I told Edward that we could be friends and all but I mean, I just said that so that I could play with him like a toy. Jake and Edward hurt me bad, and now it was my turn to do something about it. And this, Paul coming to the bonfire that Edward was attending with his boyfriend, Jake, whom Paul was very good friends with. This was too fucking good to be true. It seems like breaking them apart would be easier than I thought.

I had to fight so hard when I saw the shocked expression on Paul's face when he saw that Jake's `lucky guy` was Edward. They looked at each other staying quiet for a second.

"E-" Paul began, but stopped short when he saw the pleading look that Edward had given him with a small shake of the head. Jake didn't catch it, but Paul and I did. "Ey. What's up man?" He saved himself quickly.

Oh God this was fucking amazing.

"Edward, I want you to meet one of my best friends, Paul." Jake said with a small smile.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you." Edward said, obviously forcing his smile.

"Yeah, nice to meet you to." Paul replied with an actually sincere smile. "Well, I should probably go get some food before it's all gone." He said making an excuse to leave.

"Oh, I'll go with you! I'll be back babe." Jake said before kissing Edward softly on the lips and leaving with Paul.

"Jake doesn't know?" I decided to ask the obvious.

"Well, he knows what happened, but I didn't tell him that it was Paul. I didn't even know that they knew each other." He said, shaking his head. "I knew that things were getting to good. I should've known that things can never be good for a long time."

"Oh, Eddy, at least Paul is being nice and acting like he doesn't know you, right?" I said with fake optimism.

"Yeah I guess so." He said covering his face with his hands.

I ran a hand up and down his back in a comforting manner.

I smirked as I realized what my next move would be.

About twenty minutes had passed and Paul had glanced over at Edward a couple of times. Jake was still eating, as Edward and I had finished a few minutes ago, I got up and threw our trash away. That's when I saw Paul approach Edward. I quickly made my way back to our spot and heard Paul ask if he could talk to Edward in private. I saw Edward nod and give me a sort of scared look before they walked off towards the small forest together.

This was my chance to stir things up a bit.

"Hey Jake, can I talk to you in private?" I asked just as he had swallowed the last of his food.

"Sure." He just nodded as he stood up.

I could tell that he wasn't happy that I was here today, but I didn't care. I wasn't passing this opportunity up.

We now stood in the sand, close to the water, but far enough so that it wouldn't wet us.

"So I take it that you are a little mad at me still?" I asked the obvious yet again.

"Just a little." He admitted with a shrug.

"That's understandable, but should that cloud your judgment about letting Paul talk to Edward alone?" I asked, setting my plan in motion.

"What? Why would that be a problem?" He asked confused.

He took the bait.

"Well, after everything that Paul did to Edward I just assumed that you would know better." I said.

"Everything that Paul….Bella….was Paul Edward's ex? Like_ the _Ex?" He asked, finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Didn't Edward tell you?" I asked in an innocent manner.

His face switched from one of confusion, to thought, to anger and rage. Before I knew it, Jake was stalking off towards the forest.

I let myself smile, seeing as how I was now alone and my plan was taking effect. I made the snowball, now I just had to sit back and watch it roll down the hill and build itself into a monster. And that monster would destroy anything in its path.

On that note, I began to walk towards the forest to watch this thing unfold.

* * *

**Who's all alone now?**

** -Kesha**

**Edward's POV**

"Paul just promise me that you won't do anything to let Jake know that you and I were a couple, and I won't tell that the guy who abused me was you." I offered the deal. I didn't want to come in between Jake and his friends so this is what would be best for everyone.

"Well what are you gonna tell him? He is gonna ask eventually Edward! You and I both know that!" He pointed out the fact that I was trying to over look.

"I'll make something up. I'll say he moved away or something! I don't know! But just keep this shit between us and things will be fine."

"Alright." He agreed with a nod. "So that's it then? We just forget anything that happened between us and we just move on with our lives?"

I nodded, "Shake on it." I said as I held out a hand.

As Paul began reaching for mine we hear someone yell with rage.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" I turned to see Jake stalking towards us with the angriest look on his face.

"Jake, what're you doing?" I asked as I approached him before he reached Paul and me.

He stopped once I placed my hands on his chest and shot Paul the dirtiest glare before looking down at me and holding my hands, "Are you okay babe? Did he hurt you?"

"What? Jake, no, why would you think-"

"Bella told me that it was Paul that hurt you." He told me.

I turned to look at Bella as she appeared with a worried look on her face, "Edward I'm so sorry! It just slipped out! I didn't mean to tell him!" She said as she stopped in her tracks, away from the three of us.

My eyes widened with terror, "Oh God, Jake just calm down, okay? Just breathe alright?" I attempted to calm him down.

"Edward, why are you trying to protect him?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Jake, I'm not! It's just that violence is never the answer, right? So calm down." I attempted once again.

He actually began to listen to me and began slowly taking deep breaths.

"Yeah Jake, just breathe." Paul chimed in.

Just the slightest sound from Paul seemed to set Jake off again.

"No, Jake don't pay attention to him, just focus on me and my voice okay. Breathe baby, just breathe." I continued talking him down.

It wasn't working this time.

"Bella, get Edward." Jake ordered, and she did as told.

She grabbed me and dragged me away from Jake as he began marching towards Paul.

"Bella let go!" I screamed as I saw Jake throw a punch.

"No Edward! I have to keep you safe!" She said as she held me tighter every time I tried to pull away.

I saw Paul punch back and hit Jake in the face. Jake hit back and Paul went down to the floor. Jake got on top of him and began punching wherever he could hit. Paul threw one lucky punch and hit Jake in the face again, causing him to fall off of him. The fight continued and I watched as the love of my life continue to take hits for me.

I finally managed to break free from Bella grasp and ran to them. Jake was on top so I began pulling on his shoulders.

"Jake please stop! Baby please just stop!" I was screaming at him.

"Edward, just get back!" He yelled at me trying to get me to leave, but I wouldn't. "Edward please, just go!" He tried convincing me again, but since I was distracting him, Paul managed to hit Jake in the face again.

As soon as Jake hit the floor, Paul began hitting Jake and I tried to stop Paul now. But with his wild fists swinging around he hit me square in the nose and I flew back, landing flat on my ass.

"Oh shit Edward!" Bella yelled as she ran up and looked at me, "Oh god you're bleeding!"

I touched my nose and it hurt like a bitch! When I pulled my hand back to look at it, blood was dripping down my fingers. God that was a lot of blood. I started breathing rigid as I began feeling the blood ooze out of my nose.

"Jake, Paul God dammit, STOP!" She screamed at them.

"Oh shit!" I heard Jake say, "Get the fuck off of me!"

My vision was getting blurry and it was getting harder to keep my eyes open.

I guess that Paul had gotten off of Jake, because Jake was now holding my hand and the back of my head.

"Baby, are you alright? Oh fuck! I am so sorry baby!" He began apologizing, "Baby, talk to me! Are you okay?" His voice was fading.

Then everything got dark. I didn't hear anything.

I blacked out.

**I'm sick and tired of the mess you made me  
Never gonna catch me cry  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me till the day you die  
Oh whoa whoa  
Without me, you're nothing  
Oh whoa whoa  
You must be blind if you can't see  
You'll miss me till the day you die**

** -Kesha**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**A/N: So how was the bonfire? Ugh! I was trying so hard to make things perfect, so I hope that it was good and worth the wait! I was sitting here writing since like nine this morning and it is now six fifty. So you do the math! Hahaha I just really hope that this reaches everyone's expectations! So please, I am asking that you review and let me know your thoughts on the story!**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**


	13. Spinning Around

**Spinning Around**

**A/N: Alright well I think it's safe to say that the last chapter was a bit…intense. Haha um, yeah. So, let me just say that things may not be getting better in this chapter. Not too sure, you can be the judge of that in the end. This is going to be a bit…boring compared to Blind, but I think that it will be essential. Hahaha why do I sound so unsure? Hahaha it's scary! Anyways! This chapter is called Spinning Around; it is based on the Kylie Minogue song! I personally…love Kylie and Danii Minogue! They are amazing singers! Hahaha but anyways! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Only the story plot!**

**Spinning around  
Oooh-oh**

** -Kylie Minogue**

**Jake's POV**

"Oh shit Edward!" I heard Bella yell from the side.

I couldn't really pay attention since Paul was attacking me rapidly. Don't get me wrong, I was worried about Edward, but I couldn't really help him in my current position. I could only pray that Bella would be able to take care of him as I tried to defend myself from the rapid fists that were attacking me.

"Oh god you're bleeding!" She yelled again.

FUCK! Edward was bleeding, and I couldn't help him. I tried throwing some punches back, and landed a few but Paul stood his ground and stayed on-top of me. FUCK!

"Jake, Paul God dammit, STOP!" She screamed at us once more.

This time we both turned to look at her and my eyes widened with horror when I saw all of the blood pouring from his nose. He was growing pale as he looked at his bloody fingers.

"Oh shit!" I yelled at Paul as I pushed him off of me, "Get the fuck off of me!"

I rushed over to Edward's side and immediately grabbed his hand and the back of his head to support his body which was becoming limp. Did I do this? Oh God! This was all my fault! SHIT!

"Baby, are you alright? Oh fuck! I am so sorry baby!" I hastily began apologizing, "Baby, talk to me! Are you okay?"

His eyes were slowly closing and then his body just fell limp in my arms.

"Oh shit! Oh shit oh shit oh my fucking shit!" I began cursing aloud as I picked him up and began carrying him back to his car. I needed to get him to the hospital as quickly as possible. I didn't want to risk anything.

I turned quickly to give Paul a dirty look to let him know that this wasn't over. We still had some shit that needed to be resolved. He just stood in the same place looking mortified. I quickly resumed my race to the car, with Bella hot on my heels.

"Open the door." I ordered, and she quickly did as she was told. I quickly placed Edward in the backseat of the car and buckled his seat belt before closing the door and jogging around the car and getting myself in behind the driving wheel.

Bella quickly jumped in the backseat with Edward and held him up so that he wouldn't fall over in his seat.

I began speeding to get to the hospital quicker. Within a few minutes, we were stopped outside of Forks Memorial Hospital and I quickly rushed Edward inside.

**Clearin' this house out of joy that I borrowed  
From back in the day  
Threw away my old clothes  
Got myself a better wardrobe  
I got something to say**

**I'm through with the past  
Ain't no point in looking back  
The future will be  
And did I forget to mention that I found a new direction  
And it leads back to me**

** -Kylie Minogue**

**Emmet's POV**

I let out a relaxed sigh as my shift was growing closer to its end. The hospital had been relatively calm today. Not many patients, which was always good because it meant that the people of Forks and La Push were being safe. It also meant that I could go mingle with Rosalie for a bit since there was nothing to do. Ever since I had gotten this job as a doctor, I've been so busy, we barley have time for each other anymore. I began approaching the desk that Rosalie was currently working behind and saw that she was happily filing papers in a drawer.

"That looks really exciting." I smiled at her as I leaned against the opposite side of the desk.

She looked up at me with a smile, "Oh yeah, it's the best."

"Well, our shifts are almost over, so you might havta wrap up all the fun."

She let out a small giggle but before she could speak, a nurse had approached us with what seemed to be sadness and caution.

"Um, Doctor Cullen…Nurse Cullen…I um…you should really come and have a look at this." She said, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"What is it Angela?" Rose asked, her features etched with worry.

"Y-your younger brother…Edward…is h-here." She said with a small stutter.

"Oh, is that all it was? You had me a bit worried there!" Rose let out the breath she was holding.

"He is u-unconscious with a b-broken nose." She said, letting the truth out.

Rose's breath hitched and my heart had dropped.

"W-what?" Rose asked with a weak voice.

"Where is he?" I asked and she turned to lead me to him.

I followed her to the Emergency Care Unit and into a room where Edward lay on the bed and Jake and Bella stood beside him. Bella's eyes met mine but Jake just continued to look down on my brother, holding his hand. I hadn't even noticed Bella's movement from the side of the bed to her current position which was in front of Rose and I.

"What happened?" Rose asked in the same weak voice.

"Well..." She turned to look at Jake before explaining what she thought had happened at the beach. Paul had showed up, and it was either him or Jake who hit my brother which resulted in him being brought here.

I walked over to the sink that was in the room and washed my hands and put on a pair of gloves. I then began to treat Edward's injury as I would any other patient. Once his nose was broken into place again, and all of the dried blood was cleaned, I asked Rose to bandage up his nose and I took Jake outside of the room to talk.

He finally tore his eyes away from my brother, and let go of his hand, and followed me outside of the room. Once the door was closed behind us, and I made sure that no one else was in the hallway before speaking.

"Jake-" But that was all I could say before Jake interrupted.

"Emmet, I'm so sorry. Oh shit, I feel so guilty for letting this happen to him. It's my fault that he is laying in there with a broken nose and unconscious, it was all my fault." He sounded defeated and weak.

What do I say about that? I didn't know if it was really his fault or not. I wasn't there to know what happened or who to blame.

"Jake, I…well…" I really was at a loss of words.

"Thank you." I heard Rose whisper from behind me. I turned around and saw Rose standing in front of the door. "Thank you for bringing him to the hospital."

He simply nodded and began switching his attention from Rose and me before speaking again, "Can I go back with him?"

The same look if defeat still played in his eyes as I nodded and he walked past Rose and I and back into the room. I looked at Rose with concern.

"What do we do?"

"What _can _we do? Nothing. Paul is back in La Push, and now Edward has moved with Jake, who also lives on the reservation. There's nothing that we can do. He loves Jake, and you and I both know that we won't be able to break him away from Jake."

"Fuck…there really isn't anything we can do is there." I stated the obvious.

"Well…there is _something_ that we can do."

**Mistakes that I made givin' me the strength  
To really believe  
And no matter how I take it  
There's no way I'm gonna fake it 'cuz it's gotta be real**

**I've got nothin' left to hide  
No reason left to fight  
'Cuz the truth's given me a new freedom inside  
Gettin' rid of my desire  
Do you like what you see?**

** -Kylie Minogue**

**Jake's POV**

As I stood next to Edward's unconscious body and resumed my old position once again, my phone began vibrating in my pocket. I tried ignoring it, but it just kept going. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Jake!" It was Becky, "Where are you? Like, everyone is gone, and you're nowhere to be found!" She said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm with Edward…in the hospital." I told her with a sigh.

"Ooooooooooooooh…well I don't want to pry, so I'll just move on to the next question. Have you seen Paul?" She asked.

A low growl rose in my throat, but I kept it under control and let out a rude, "No!"

"Ugh! I'm not going to ask about that either! So, I guess that I will see you when you get home then. Hope everything is alright over there. Love ya!" She chirped before hanging up.

I just let out a sigh as I placed the phone back in my pocket. I simply continued to stand by Edward. I didn't keep track of the time, I was just anxious as I continued waiting for Edward to wake up. I didn't think that he had gotten hit hard enough to get knocked out for this long.

"Jake?" Bella called my name, breaking my concentration.

I didn't speak, but instead I simply grunted in response.

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria and get some coffee or something?" She asked, her voice was laced with concern.

I stayed silent and shook my head.

"Jake, you've been standing there for like an hour already. You're legs must be hurting or something. We are just going to get something to eat or whatever, and then you can come back." She said, placing a hand on my back.

I probably should go. I hadn't noticed that an hour had passed and I also hadn't noticed how much my legs were aching. "Alright then." I nodded as I gently placed Edward's hand down on the bed and kissed his forehead before turning to leave with Bella.

Rosalie was still in the room with Edward, and Emmet had got called to help other patients. So I guess that I could take a small break. I walked with Bella to the cafeteria in silence. My mind kept wandering back to Edward. I wanted to kill Paul right now. I probably wouldn't even be able to control myself if I saw him again. Which I probably would see him soon since I live like down the road from him…which meant that I would be putting Edward in danger by having him live with me.

**Ooh-oh baby, baby, baby  
You know you like it like this  
Ooh-oh baby, baby, baby  
You know you like it like this  
Ooh-oh baby, baby, baby**

** -Kylie Minogue**

**Rose's POV**

I sat in a chair that was placed in a corner of Edward's room, and I was thinking. Thinking about the idea that I had told Emmet about earlier. All we were waiting for now was for Edward to wake up. I was worried about how he would react to it though…maybe he would be understanding. But I wouldn't know until he woke up. It would be soon, I mean, he can't stay knocked out for long. It wasn't even the hit that knocked him out, it was the blood. He never really liked blood, and when he got hit, the blood was definitely pouring. It was no surprise that he passed out.

I heard him groan and I immediately shifted my attention to his shifting figure. I stood up, and stood beside his bed. I saw him slowly opening his eyes with a small yawn and a stretch.

"R-rose?" He asked weakly. "W-where am I?"

"Eddie, you're in the hospital."

As the words left my mouth he quickly sat up in the bed, and gently touched his nose. His eyes widened and he quickly stood up out of the bed and began stumbling and fell into my waiting arms.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that, when I stood up…everything started spinning around. I felt dizzy." He apologized.

"Oh sweetie, get back into the bed. There are some people here that are waiting to see you." I smiled.

After I got Edward in the bed again, I ran to the cafeteria and found Jake and Bella sitting at a table. Once I informed them that Edward had woken up, Jake practically tipped over the table when he jumped up and practically ran back to the room. I then went to look for Emmet and found him finishing up with a patient near Edward's room. Once he was finished up, we began making our way back to the room.

"We just have to tell them, ya know?" He said as we got closer to the room.

"It's not like its bad or anything. We just need Edward to be safe. That's all, right?" I stated simply.

"Right." He smiled as he opened the door and we saw Jake and Edward holding each other.

I looked at Bella and saw that her expression was hard, and angry. Then she noticed my staring and let a smile play on her lips. Strange.

As Jake and Edward broke apart, keeping their fingers intertwined, I began speaking.

"Edward, Jake…I know that you guys just moved in together but…we need to talk about Edward's safety." I said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked in confusion.

"Well," Emmet spoke up, "Paul and Jake both live on the reservation Edward, and we want you to be safe…so we are going to ask you to move out of Jake's house."

Edward seemed to stop breathing, and Jake didn't really have a reaction. I didn't pay attention to Bella. But I noticed that Edward's eyes had begun tearing up.

"W-what?" He asked in a low voice.

"Oh, wait! Don't cry! We just think that…well instead of you guys living in Jake's house…you can both move into our house." Emmet took control of the situation again.

Edward smiled, and turned to look at Jake who was biting his bottom lip.

"So what do you guys think?" I asked.

"Well it sounds good…right Jake?" Edward asked.

"Um...baby…I think that you should go with them." He said in a kind of sad tone.

"So you'll move in right?" Edward asked eagerly.

"Well…..no." He said.

Just then, the room went dead silent. He basically…just told Edward to move out.

**I'm spinning around  
Move out of my way  
I know you're feelin' me 'cuz you like it like this  
I'm breakin' it down  
I'm not the same  
I know you're feelin' me 'cuz you like it like this**

**Oh, I'm not the same  
You like it like this  
Ooh-oh**

** -Kylie Minogue**

**A/N: So it is definitely not as good as last chapter…..in fact…..it's kinda just not good. Um…hmm….and it is kinda short…..well. This chapter was kind of a flop. Hahaha but it is starting to roll the wheel to begin the peak of all the drama and all that stuff. So yeah! Hahaha um…also! I would really love to thank all of my reviewers. We passed the 50 REVIEW MARK! Hahaha that is a big deal for me! Like…I honestly didn't think that I would make it passed the 50 mark. My goal is 100 and I am going to keep writing in hopes that I can reach my goal! I seriously love you guys so much for reading and reviewing! Thank you all so much!**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**


	14. Unthinkable

**Unthinkable**

A/N: So sorry for the suuuuuuuper slow update on this! I'm pretty sure that you all are like….WTF! With the last chapter…am I right? Yeah I thought so. And so I don't want to make you all wait any longer so here I am writing this! I am absolutely in love with the song that I am using! It is "Unthinkable", by Alicia Keys! UGH! I saw the music video, and she is just drop dead gorgeous! I swear! Anyways…I just also have to say, that you guys will probably be mad about how this chapter ends as well. So let's just get right down to it! Love you all for reading!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything! Only the story plot!**

**

* * *

**

**Moment of honesty  
Someone's gotta take the lead tonight  
Who's it gonna be?  
I'm gonna sit right here  
And tell you all that comes to me  
And if you have something to say  
You should say right now (you ready)**

**-Alicia Keys**

**Edward's POV**

"So you'll going to move in right?" I asked eagerly. I was so excited about this! I loved Emmet and Rose for giving us this idea, and it would make things so much easier for us. We would be able to get away from Paul and we would still be together.

"Well...no." He said, crushing all of the dreams that I was fantasizing about at the moment.

What? He just said…no. I could feel my heart skipping beats and my breathing slowed.

"So…we are going to stay at your house?"

A look of sadness crossed his face as he slowly shook his head, saying no once again. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for me to say something, but what was there to say? I couldn't think of anything…and I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes and my lip began to quiver a bit so I bit down on it to keep it still.

"OH MY LORD JESUS! You guys would not believe how many red lights I got caught in!" Alice kind of shouted as she walked into my hospital room, completely oblivious to what was happening in the room. "And then on top of…whoa, who died?" She asked with a grin that slowly faded away when she saw my face.

"Oh, Eddie, what's wrong?" She asked with worry clear in her voice.

"You guys can I talk to Jake in private please?" I asked after another minute or two of silence.

"Of course sweetie." Rosalie spoke up and she had everyone leave the room, closing the door behind her.

I just sat in the hospital bed, looking straight ahead, not daring to look at Jake's face. My mind was racing a million thoughts per second.

"Why?" I finally asked, "Why can't we live together?"

"Edward…it's not just living together. I don't think that we can be…together anymore." He said slowly, and I could hear every ounce of sadness that he was feeling.

"So we're done then? Just like that?" I asked in pure sadness, there was no other feeling in my body mind or soul…only sadness. The man that I loved was basically standing there breaking my heart. I couldn't find the sobs that hit me any longer and just let them escape.

The old Jake would usually rush to my side and begin comfort me…but this Jake, he just stood there. Watching me, biting his lip.

"It's not your fault Edward…really. Becky just got accepted to NYU last week, and she was going to move with Rachel, and it would've been just me and you in the house…but now…I'm a danger to you. As long as you're with me, Paul will always be there. I can't put you in that kind of danger anymore…so I decided that I am going to move out to New York with Rachel and Becky…and in turn, you can move on from Paul…and me."

I covered my face with my hands as tears began escaping my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and looked at him.

"And how could you possibly think that this would be good for me? Jake…the thought of losing you…its unthinkable! I can't even imagine myself without you."

"Edward…my mind is made up. And this will be good for you…you just have to wait it out. So…after this…I'll be by your place tomorrow to drop off your stuff…and then I'll be leaving."

He began walking out the door and my heart began racing, "Jake please don't!"

* * *

**I know you were sent to me  
This is exactly how it should feel  
When it's meant to be  
Time is only wasting  
So why wait for it eventually  
If we gonna do something about it  
We should do right now (uh)**

**-Alicia Keys**

**Jake's POV**

"Edward, don't make this harder than it already is." I spoke slowly. My heart was breaking every second I spent here with him and it was taking all my strength not to break down into tears. There was nothing that I want more than to stay here with him.

"Jake I just want to be with you, I want it to be me and you until the end" He pleaded, tears swelling in his eyes.

But I knew that is wasn't right for me to stay. I knew I had to go. "Edward I-…Good-bye."

That was the last thing I said before exiting the door, not making eye contact with anyone who was waiting outside, and began speed walking to the exit of the hospital. It was then that I remembered that we used Edward's car to get here. I pulled out my cell phone and called Rachel to come and pick me up. She was there within ten minutes and the ride home was quiet, thankfully. When we got home though, I knew that I needed to let them know what happened.

I had my sisters seated with me at the dining table and I began with telling them about how Paul and I got into a fight.

"And so then we went to the hospital…I started thinking. And I decided that…we should all move out to New York together…like a real family." I said with a fake smile. "We won't sell this house…it will stay here, I can have Emily take care of it for us…we will just take our clothes and stuff. All of our furniture and stuff like that will stay here…okay?"

"Oh cool! So we will have two houses! Awesome!" Becky squealed, "Well are we still going to leave tomorrow?"

I nodded, and I felt Rachel's eyes on me.

"Oh! I'm going to go finish packing!" She chirped happily as she danced to her room.

I turned my attention to Rachel's questioning gaze.

"So…what about Edward?" She asked.

"I broke up with him." I said bluntly.

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? So that's what you wanted?"

"It's what you wanted so why do you care?" I shot back.

She let out a giggle, "No Jake. What I want is for my brother to be happy…and he obviously made you happy. So I don't understand why you would break up with him…unless it's what you wanted…so was it?"

"No…but I want him to be safe…and he isn't safe with me, so it had to be done." I said as I stood up. "I'm going to start packing, and then I'll probably go to bed. It's pretty late, so you should get some sleep." I smiled at my sister before turning and walking away.

"Jake," She called out, causing me to turn around, "it's not too late ya know. You can still go back to him, and make this whole thing disappear. Just…think about it." She winked at me and I smiled at her before turning and walking to my room.

I went straight to my bed and let the tears, that I had been holding back for the past hour, seep out. I let myself break down. Life would be hard without him…but I had to remind myself that this was what was best for him.

I took in a deep breath before getting up again and slowly began packing my things for tomorrow…including Edward's things. Tomorrow would be difficult…but it needed to be done…for his sake.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Guilt. Regret. Sadness. Anger. Hatred.

These were the only things that were running through my body right now as I watched Edward cry in Rosalie's arms, while Emmet and Alice rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

What the fuck was I thinking? Edward is my BEST FRIEND! How could I possibly do this to him? What kind of person does this to someone? Edward and Paul were making peace between each other, and I was the one who told Jake that Paul was going to hurt Edward. I was the one who led him to them. I was the reason why this was happening.

I'm such a…a bitch!

I had to make things right between Jake and Edward now. And I had a time limit to do it. My time is up tomorrow and I can't just leave Edward here like this, so I have to plan. I have to prepare. I have to apologize. But right now…I had to be a good friend and be there for Edward. So I joined the little comfort circle that they had going on around Edward.

"It'll be okay Ed, it'll all be okay." I whispered as I held one of his hands. "I promise."

**Why give up before we try?  
Feel the lows before the highs  
Clip our wings before we fly away (fly away)  
I can't say I came prepared  
I'm suspended in the air  
Wont you come be in the sky with me?**

**-Alicia Keys**

**

* * *

**

**Paul's POV**

I sat in the front room of Emily and Sam's house alone. Emily took me home to clean me up a bit after Jake and I got into our little…argument. She was a really nice person. I was surprised that they weren't married yet. Sam had popped the question, and Em said yes, but they were still planning…two years later. They sure were taking their sweet time.

I was only thinking about Sam and Emily's relationship because I was trying to keep my mind away from where it really wanted to go.

To Edward.

When we were making plans to act like nothing had happened between us, my heart sank. I was still in love with Edward, and I left before because I couldn't stand myself for hurting him. I had gone to some intensive therapy and anger management classes, and I came back here to show him that I had changed and beg for forgiveness.

I wanted him back in my life.

But he was with Jake now…and so I would settle for being his friend rather than not being in his life at all. But I think that he should still tell him how I feel. No, I will tell him how I feel…somehow.

**I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby?  
If we do the un-thinkable  
Would it make us look crazy? (so crazy)  
Or would it be so beautiful?  
Either way Im saying**

**If you ask me Im ready**

**-Alicia Keys**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So how was it? Review and let me know! Love you for reading!**

**oxox**

**GoinGaGa**


	15. Unusual You

**Unusual You**

**A/N: Alright guys…here it is: the final chapter of this amazing story. I won't write a whole lot in this authors note like I always do, I am going to have a big thank you after this! So for now, just read and enjoy! And of course, the last chapter is going to be "Unusual You" by Britney Spears.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related!**

**

* * *

**

_**Nothing about you is typical  
Nothing about you is predictable  
You've got me all twisted and confused  
(It's all new)  
Up till now, I thought I knew love  
Nothing to lose and its damaged cause  
Patterns will fall as quick as I do, but now**_

_**-Britney Spears**_

**Bella's POV**

Breathe. Just take in some deep breaths and get it over with. I had to do it now before it was too late.

I had just pulled into the driveway of Jake's house, and was trying to convince myself to go and knock on the door. I would then have to explain to him how and why I was trying so hard to keep him away from Edward. Of course I felt like a complete idiot and such a major bitch for doing it…and that's that. There wasn't a "but" in my story. It was a selfish act that was a plan of revenge.

I took one final deep breath before getting out of my beat up old truck and walking up to Jake's front door. I hesitated before knocking on the door.

"I got it!" I heard the familiar husky voice yell from the other side of the door. Once it was opened I saw Jake…and he looked like a hot ass mess. "Hey Bells what's up?" He sounded kind of tired, and the bags that were under his eyes were just proof that he really was as tired as he sounded.

"Jake…you look so…tired." I pointed out the obvious. Well gee, I feel like a fucking pro detective right now.

"Yeah I know…I've been up all night thinking and packing." He said with a small yawn at the end.

"Oh…well I just wanted to come by and talk to you about something very important." I said motioning for him to come outside so we would be alone.

He followed before asking, "What's this about?"

"Edward."

His face dropped, and sadness was over powering the tired features on his face, "What about him?"

His arms were now crossed over his chest and the air between us got a bit tense.

"I think that what you're doing is a mistake. You shouldn't leave him behind. I know how much you care about him, and you see what this whole thing is doing to him. You think that you're protecting him, when really you are doing the exact opposite. You are putting him back where he was before he met you, and there's nothing that me or his family can do for him. The only thing we can do is hope that things will work out for him, which by the way that things are going, I doubt is going to happen. You don't have to leave; you can stay and be with him, so I don't understand why you won't. Why are you choosing to leave?"

He stood in silence for a bit, just keeping his eyes on the floor instead of on me.

"I'm doing this for him, for his protection."

"Protection from what?" I yelled my question.

"From me…from Paul. As long as I'm there, Paul will always be there."

"Jake…I have to tell you something else." Oh God, he's going to hate me, "When I told you about Paul and Edward's past…the other night at the bon fire…they were making amends to their whole situation so that they would be able to co-exist in your life. But I led you to believe that Paul was going to hurt Edward…and now here we are. It's not your fault that the fight happened…its mine. I've been hating the fact that you and Edward were together ever since I caught you guys kissing."

"But why?"

"Because…I love Edward. And even though I already knew that I didn't stand a chance with him…seeing you with him just made me come to terms with the fact that he would never be mine."

Jake finally looked up at me, and stared at me with disbelief and a hint of anger on his face. The gaze seemed to last a long time, but I doubted that it actually lasted that long, I think it was just the tension making it seem that way.

"So I'm….making a mistake?"

* * *

_**Bridges are burning  
Baby I'm learning, a new way of thinking now  
Love I can see, nothing will be, just like it was  
Is that because?**_

_**-Britney Spears**_

**Rosalie's POV**

"So it's decided then?" Emmet asked Alice and me.

We were having a little vote or discussion about Edward and Jake, and I came up with an idea. I brought it up to them once we were home and Edward was in his room, crying himself to sleep. The poor thing. He was really torn apart by this whole thing, but I didn't blame him. His world begun to revolve around Jake within a month, and now it was all being ripped away from him.

"Yes, I think that we all agree with it." Alice spoke in a low voice.

None of us wanted Edward to know, so we decided to keep things low-key.

"Well then I'll go and buy the ticket, and when Jake leaves, we will give it to him." Emmet said with a small nod. I was holding his hand, and Alice sat on the other side of the table. "It's just going to be hard ya know? Letting my little bro out on his own." He said, his voice was tainted with sadness, but joy was present in his tone as well.

"It will be a bittersweet time, but it's what's best for him. He really would want this." I said before kissing his lips softly.

Just then Bella had walked into the house, which normally wouldn't bother me…but recently she had been acting weird. Like at the hospital, when Edward and Jake were being all lovey-dovey, she looked seriously pissed off. I wondered why. And now I would know.

I slowly stood up from my chair, and walked towards the kitchen door, my stilettos clicking with every step.

"Bella, I would like to have a word with you." Was all I said before pushing the kitchen door open and began waiting for her inside. I would definitely get to the bottom of that look.

* * *

_**Been so many things when I was someone else  
Boxer in the ring trying to defend myself  
In the private eye to see what's going on  
(That's long gone)  
When I'm with you, I can just be myself  
You're always where you said you will be  
Shocking cause I never knew love like this could exist**_

_**-Britney Spears**_

**Edward's POV**

I had just woken up, and my head was killing me. Have you ever cried so much that your head hurts? Well that's how I'm feeling right now, and I have a feeling that it won't be going away anytime soon. As I stepped down from the final step of the staircase, I saw Alice sitting alone at the dining table.

"Hey where's…" Was all I could get out before we heard a loud smack coming from the kitchen.

We both turned to look at the door and saw a teary eyed Bella walk out, holding her cheek with one hand, and then came a very calm looking Rose behind her.

"Well? Are you going to tell them, or should I?" She spoke in a calm voice to Bella, but Alice and I knew that she was obviously pissed.

I sat down next to Alice as Bella told me all about her feelings and how she was plotting against my relationship with Jake.

"Well that explains the smack." Alice said with a slight giggle.

I rolled my eyes at Alice and then turned my attention back towards Bella.

"Edward…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She pleaded.

I reached out and held her hand and gave her a small smile, "Sure."

She gave a smile back, and then there was another knock at the door. I let go of her hand and went to open it, but when I did, I kind of wish I hadn't been the one to open it.

"Paul…what're you doing here?" I asked in a state of shock…and it was raining outside, which seemed to fit my mood perfectly.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said, and after a brief moment of thinking it over, I stepped aside and let him in.

I turned to lead him to the kitchen, but not before getting some worried looks from everyone at the table. I gave a small reassuring smile to them all before entering the kitchen, with Paul right behind me. I approached a counter and then turned and leaned against it.

"So, what's going on?" I asked him.

I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but I thought that I kind of owed it to him since I ruined his friendship with Jake.

"I still love you Edward." He said bluntly.

My breathing hitched and my heart seemed to stop beating all together, and my jaw slightly dropped.

"W-what?" I stuttered through the word.

"I understand that this is a bit of a surprise, but it is how I feel. I just wanted you to know, and I understand that you're with Jake…so I am willing to still put our past behind us and be friends." He gave a small smile to me.

I nodded with understanding, even though I was still too shocked to completely understand this situation. All I know is that he is still in love with me and he wants to be friends. My mind wouldn't move anywhere else. I didn't want it to go anywhere else. I was tired of thinking. I needed to do something else, anything else, but not that. I should probably say something now, because Paul was giving me an anxious look.

"Jake and I…aren't….we….we aren't together anymore." I might as well get used to saying it. It was the truth, it wasn't a good truth, but it was in fact the truth. I could feel the tears coming on, but I was going to use all of my strength to keep them at bay.

"Oh." I couldn't tell if he was happy that I was single, or sad that I was broken hearted.

"Yeah…well these things happen." I let silence fill the space between us. I wasn't sure if he understood what I was implying. I was comparing him to Jake, based on how they both broke my heart.

"I'm sorry." Yup, he got it. "I didn't mean to break your heart. I had to get out of this small place, I was going insane here, and you didn't want to leave with me."

"What're you talking about? I dropped out of college, practically saying good-bye to my journalist dreams so that I would be able to leave with you! And then you left without me!" I yelled back at him.

He slowly nodded his head and bit his lip, and once again silence replaced our conversation. I don't know what emotion was stronger right now. Sadness or anger.

"You guys will work things out." He broke the silence again. He was now standing in front of me, kind of close to me actually.

"Who?"

"You and Jake. He really loves you; I could tell by the way he would talk about you. Even the mention of your name in a conversation made him happy."

Just then we heard the front door open, and Alice tell whoever the person was that I was in the kitchen.

A small smile played on Paul's lips, "That's probably him right now. Edward…just know that I won't be giving up on you anytime soon. Jake is gonna mess up one day, and when he does…I'll be there to pick up the pieces of your heart."

* * *

_**Tables are turning  
My heart is soaring, You'll never let me down  
Answer my call, here after all  
Never met anyone like you**_

_**-Britney Spears**_

**Jake's POV**

I had arrived at the Cullen house and parked in the driveway behind the familiar shiny silver Volvo. I stepped out of the car with his bags in hand and began approaching the front door. I took in a deep breath before knocking on the door. I had to make a decision, and I had been thinking about it all night and day. What Bella had told me earlier only made my decision that much harder. Paul and Jake were both trying to get along for my sake…but Bella had set us up for disaster. I don't know how I would react whenever I saw him now that I knew what he had done to Edward. I guess that old saying is true…ignorance is bliss.

Alice was the one to open the door and when she saw me a small smile played on her lips, "Hey Jake."

"Hi Alice, I came to drop off Edward's things…and I wanted to talk to him. Is he here?" I asked, my tone was getting lower and lower as the phrase left my mouth.

The small smile seemed to get a bit bigger as she nodded, "Yeah he is in the kitchen. Here, I'll take that." She said taking the bag from my hand.

I gave her smile before turning my attention to the kitchen door, and then I saw Rosalie and Bella sitting at the dining table. As I began stepping forward, I could feel their anxious eyes on me. I found myself holding my breath as I got closer and closer to the kitchen door. And then Paul exited the kitchen before I could reach the store.

My small smile had turned into a blank facial expression. I didn't know what to think of it, but the small smile on his face was throwing me off.

"Jake, I know that you'll work things out. Just treat him like the prince that he is." Paul said as he gestured towards the kitchen door. He patted my shoulder and began leaving the house.

I turned my attention back towards the swinging door in front of me. I took in one last deep breath before finally pushing it open. I walked in and found Edward leaning against a counter across the room from me, with an anxious look on his face.

A kind of…awkward silence filled the air between us. Our eyes met and for some reason my mind flashed back to when we had made love, and how his face was twisted in pleasure. A small smirk flashed on my face, and a look of confusion filled his.

"Hi." I finally broke the silence.

"Um…hi." He finally showed me the smile that had melted my heart so many times before.

I looked around the kitchen, "Do you remember the first time that we were actually alone?"

Edward continued to smile as he nodded, "Yup. It was here in this kitchen…kind of ironic that it will be our last moment together too."

I turned all my attention back to him and began walking towards him until I was standing directly in front of him, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

His gaze met mine, and his eyes were full of confusion. I knew that the same feeling was clear in my eyes as well. I honestly didn't know what I was going to say right now, I just knew that whatever I say is going to come straight from the heart.

"I don't want things to end between us." Wow…that was pretty straight forward.

His eyes filled with happiness, then confusion again, then sadness. When they finally dropped to the floor, my confusion only increased.

"Make up your mind…please. I just can't take this anymore Jake. I can't keep waiting for you to make up your mind, my heart…it…it can't keep going through this." His voice sounded weak, and I could tell that he was fighting tears.

"I understand that…and I'm sorry. But this time I know what I want. I want to be with you Edward, I promise." I said trying to convince him.

He finally looked up and met my gaze; his eyes were moist from the tears he was fighting. I slowly leaned in and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips. When we broke apart, a small whimper escaped his lips. I let a smirk form on my lips as I looked down at his blushing face.

"I have to go." Fear crossed his face, "I'll be back though. I just want to be there to see Becky on here first day at college." He let out the breath that he had been holding in.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked in a low whisper/

I shrugged, "Two or three days." I was trying to downplay the situation.

"Oh…okay then. I guess that I will just have to wait for you to get back then." He bit his bottom lip.

"I'll be thinking about you every second of every day." I whispered into his ear. "And, right now I have to go. Becky and Rachel are waiting for me at the house so that we can get going to the airport." I sighed as I wrapped my arms around his waist, just holding him close to my body.

After a minute or so of that I pulled away, and kissed his forehead, "I'll call you when I land."

"I'll be waiting." He smiled, but it was a sad smile.

I turned to get going since I was running a bit behind on time, but as I pushed open the swinging kitchen door I turned as I remembered to say something.

"I love you." I smiled at him as he watched me turn and leave.

I had said my "See you later"s to everyone else in the house. They were all giving me smirks, as though they knew something that I didn't. I shrugged it off as I walked out the front door. I stopped on the porch, just before stepping down the steps that Edward and I shared out first kiss on, and looked out at the rain. It had gotten heavier since I entered the house and so I began wondering how long I was in the Cullen home. It didn't really bother me how long I was there for, because everything had worked out in the end. Everything minute was worth it.

I smiled happily to myself before stepping out into the heavy rain, trying to walk fast, but not too fast out of fear that I would slip in the muddy lawn. I was about halfway through the lawn when I heard someone yell my name.

"JAKE!" The voice called out, and my face instantly lit up when I recognized it.

I turned around to see Edward running out to me. When he reached me, he quickly wrapped his arms around my neck and smashed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his wet waist and pulled him up against my body. Our wet bodies were pressed against one another's while our tongues explored each other's mouths.

I smiled into the kiss out of pure happiness.

This is how it will be all of the time, because I am his, and he is mine. We belong together, and nothing can ever change that.

* * *

_**Baby you're so unusual  
Didn't anyone tell you, you're supposed to, break my heart?  
I expect you do, so why haven't you?  
Maybe you're not even human cause  
Only an angel can be so unusual  
Sweet surprise, I could get used to  
Unusual You**_

_**-Britney Spears**_

_**The End…**_

**A/N: Okay, just read the FINAL NOTE in the next chapter so that I can thank you properly. Also, please review this final chapter and let me know what you think. Please review the FINAL NOTE because I have a VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT in it! So REVIEW THEN READ!**


	16. One Last Note

**One Last Note**

**

* * *

**

Alright everyone, it's done. _**Unusual You**_ has come to its last chapter, which would make it my very first complete story. Really, I just want to thank you, the reader. Without you, I wouldn't be writing this final thank you right now. Without you, there probably wouldn't even be a GoinnGaGa. So really, thank you. Thank you to those who were with me since the very first chapter. Thank you to those who jumped on board as the story went on. Thank you to those who reviewed and added this story to their favorites. And thank you to those who have stuck with me throughout this messy journey of mine. Three months and twenty five days. That's how long it took me to get here. Although I didn't reach a hundred reviews, which is what my goal was, I still got pretty damn close. And that is just…amazing for me. Honestly, this story was like…the start of the long chain of stories that have come after this. _**The Fame Monster, Your Love's A Drug, and University Affairs**_ wouldn't have happened without this story. _**Hearts Desire**_ came first soooo…that would've happened still. Ahaha but yeah. If I could have one goal for this story, I would want it to be happiness. I would want this story to be read and make people feel happy. I hope that I did that for you with this, because really, that's all that matters to me. SO time for the big announcement! I am thinking about doing a sequel for this story! Ahaha well, that is only if you want one. So either review here or send me a Private Message and let me know what your thoughts on a sequel are! I know that I left some, untied ends, and I did that on purpose, just in case! So let me know what you think, and once again….Thank you. Thank you so, so much.

**oxox**

**GoinnGaGa**

_**Oh but before I go…I think that I should add just one more line of lyrics.**_

_**Unusual You**_

_**-Britney Spears**_


End file.
